What if?
by Ninjafish15
Summary: What if Korra was abandoned when she was 6 and Mako and Bolin's parent take her in? Will love still blossom between them or will someone ruin it? AU eventual MAKORRA. first multi-chapter fic! Please read and review. reviews are always welcomed. But no hurtful flames please?
1. The begining

**Ehh I've been playing around with this idea for a while I've read a couple of stories with the same idea.  
Korra Lulu are you forgetting something**

**Me...Oh yah I do not own Legend of Korra If i did season 2 would come a lot faster. **

**Korra: I know right. I wish It'll hurry up and release**

**Mako: Korra who are you and your friend talking to?  
Korra whispers to me: **_**He don't see those readers right there?**_

**Me whispers back: **_**I guess not.**_

**also Korra doesn't know she's the avatar since she doesn't use any element other than water till later**

**Korra; why wont I bend the other elements?  
Me;because its my story and I said so.**

**Korra;but**

**Me; go kiss Mako.**

**korra;... ok!**

**also Mako and Bolins mom is an eathbender and dad a fire bender and I made up the names  
(Also I fixed some mistakes in this and I hope it made it better)**

* * *

"Mommy there's a little girl over" A golden eyed boy pulled on his mom's sleeve one sunny day as they walked through the park _**(Korra:Is that me.'Me:stay outta the story!")**_

"Oh so there is Mako. Excuse me little girl, are you lost?" The women asked.

"My mommy and Daddy left me here 2 days ago and they ain't come back for me." The little girl burst into tears. Mako studied her she had darker skin compared to his pale skin tone. She also had a wolf tail in the back with 2 strands hang in clips. She looked so much younger than himself. She also had funny blue clothes on.

"Shhhhh its ok whats your name honey" Makos mother said trying to console the sobbing tot.

"Mys name i-is Korra and I'm 6."

"Oh that's a pretty name. Are you from the water tribe?"Korra nodded. "Do you know which tribe"

"Yes the southern water tribe."

"Well Korra would you like to stay with us? We have another son younger than you and oh yah this this Mako he's 7."  
"Hello" Mako greeted

"You look grumpy. Do you need a nap?"

"I'm to big for naps you sound like a baby" Korra face heated up and suddenly a wave of water hit Mako from behind. the water steamed up as Mako's face turned shades of red.

"Whoa whoa whoa cool it hotshot" A booming voice came from behind Korra. She impulsively hid behind Mako.

"DAD!" Mako jumped on the big man, who was holding another boy. He had green eyes and black hair. He looked nicer than Mako, climbed off the man and stood in front of Korra. He was slightly shorter than her.

"hewwo I Bolin. who you?"

"I'm Korra. Can you bend?"

"Yup I can bend earth just like my mommy. What bout you?

"I can waterbend and I guess hotshot over there's a firebender. right?"

"Yah. I am."

"Cool"

"Hey Kohaku,(**Pronounced co ha ku**) I was wondering since this little girl doesn't have a home. could she stay with us?" Jaya whisped to her husband as Korra and Mako eyed each other and Bolin watched.

"Well Jaya,(**Pronounced Jay-ya**) Do you think it's the right thing to do? Come on we can't leave a poor defenceless little girl all on her lonesome. maybe now Mako has someone he can rightfully and fairlyargue with" Kohaku whisped back.

"Thank you honey" Jaya kissed her husband. He had the firenations usual pale skin and amber eyes but he was built like a earthbender, he was at least 6'2 and muscled. his wife was the opposite, she had the normal earth kingdom tan with green eyes and brown hair that was french braided back. She was at least 5'4 and tiny built

Kohaku kneeled down to Korras height.

"Hello Honey, Do you want to come and stay with us?"

"If you really want me." Korra mumbled looking down

"Of course. My name is Kohaku and this is my beautiful wife Jaya and you know Mako and little Bolin."

"Well my name is Korra and I wanna be the bestest waterbender. Even better than Katara!"Korra struck a dramatic pose, hands on her hips looking up.

"I want to be as good as a firebender as Firelord Zuko or at least as good as my dad." Mako stated striking a pose like Korra.

"I wanna be as good as mommy." The little 5-year-old jumped up and down.

"What about as good as Toph or her daughter Lin?" Korra asked

"They aren't better than my mommy!"Bolin stated crossing his arms

"Korra you know a lot about the avatars friends, how?"Mako asked

"Master Katara use to tell us storys of her and Avatar Aang's adventures."

"Your lying! you didn't know Master Katara"Mako stated

"Yes I did"Korra yelled in his face

No" Mako said calmly. Korra face turned red and she splashed him again, this time Mako threw a fireblast at her feet, she stumbled backward dragging the smirking Mako with her into the pond.

"Wow I think our son has met his match, " Jaya laughed as Bolin jumped into the pond too, thinking it was a game.

"That little girl has the temper of a firebender" Kohaku stated as he wrapped his arms around his wife from behind and rested his chin on her head.

"She does" She stated as she watch the kids splash around in the pond

"No fair korra! No waterbending"Mako yelled

"Ok fun over time to get you guys home."

"Fine" They all climb outta the pond. soaked.

"Here I'll help!"Korra waterbent the water out of all their clothes.

"Thank you Korra" Bolin said as his father picked him up.

"Yah thanks"Mako muttered as he took his mother's hand. Jaya reached her hand out to Korra who hesitantly took it.

"So Korra, do you know when your birthday is?" Jaya asked as she tucked Korra into bed later that night. She was borrowing one of Makos shirts and shorts that were too small for him but too big for Bolin.

"Yah it is December 5th" Korra stated proudly.

"Wow! What a coincidence so's Mako's" **(A/N I made this up.)**

"Wow so we're exactly 1 year apart."

"I guess that right."

"But mom I don't want to share a birthday with her."Mako complained from his top bunk.

"Well I can't help it now shush its bed time." At that they heard snoring coming from Bolin who was out like a light. **(A/N Bolin and Mako are on bunk beds. Mako had top and Bolins on the bottom. korra is sleeping on a cot.)  
**  
"I still thinks it stupid."

"Mako shush"

* * *

Korra fit right in. She and Mako still shot water/fire at each other and sometimes they'll accidentally hit Bolin and earn a glare from Jaya and a long talking to from Kohaku about how we can't rough house with Bolin he's littlier than us blah blah blah. Kohaku never questions why someone would leave such a fantastic little girl all alone. Korra bonded more with Mako because she love the arguments they would get in and Kohaku sometimes noticed Korras hand's steaming but thought nothing of it. Jaya gave up on trying to replicate Korras wolf tails so she just wore it down with 2 clips holding it back.

"You know,Kohaku, They still havent found the next avatar? Even though Aangs been dead for almost 7 years."Jaya said one night at dinner.

"Yah and there's some people getting together to make bending illegal. They'll calling themselves the _equalist _stupid. Mako. Korra. Bolin. I don't want you guys out of sight of me or your mother got it? I don't know if these people will go after kids but I don't want to risk it."

"Alright" They say at the same time. "Hey! Hey.. stop that! No you stop it! Hey this is weird." they stay quiet "42! dang'it!"

Kohaku and Jaya just burst out laughing at their children's faces. If only they knew of whats going to happen next.

* * *

**Sooooooooooooooooooo whatcha thing of chapter 1? I should have chapter 2 up today its written just being edited. **

**Korra+Mako+bolin:Hey we dont talk at the same time. Heeeey Hey.. PABU dangit!...43!Dangit" (all stomp away in different directions)**

**Me:Ok that was weird... Please review I can only get better!**


	2. Fire

**Ok its a time jump. It's their birthday.**  
**Korra: Yay Its my birthday.  
Me; Shhhhhh Sooo Ikki would u like to do the honors?  
Ikki: YAH ninjafish15 doesn't own Legend of korra or any of its characters. if she did she would have put in more of me and alll my funny sayings and Korra and mako would've got together by a love potion made of rainbows and sunsets that make true lovers sprout wings and fly to magical castle in th sky...  
Me:Ok Ikki that's enough  
Ikki:(blows raspberry)**

* * *

"Come on kids we got to get home." Mako and Korra were walking a bit in front and Kohaku walked next to Jaya while she carried a sleeping Bolin. They were coming home late from a Probending match that Korra and Mako wanted to see since it was their birthdays.

"Hey Jaya. Lets take the ally way. Mako and Korra are probably tired and I'm tired too" Kohaku whispered

"Kay Bolin aint so little anymore he's a little heavy" Korra and Mako were talking bout the match and how they wanted to do that when they were older.

"Hey between You, Me, and Bolin. We have a firebender a waterbender and an earthbender." Stated Korra.

"Yah we can be the bestest Probending team ever right mom?" Mako asked his mother.

"Thats right Honey. Are you cold?"

"No of course not mom I'm a firebender I don't get cold"He grumbled.

"Here son you can wear this."Kohaku unwound his red scarf and sat it on Makos shoulders.

"Heres your present for you." Jaya sat a thin blue ribbon that was to be used as a headband in Korra's hand.

"Thank you." They say at the same time studying their presents.

"Awww isn't that sweet"A chillying voice said as a looming shadow stepped out from behind a dumpster; Mako instantly pulled Korra behind him and took a defensive stance. but they were both jerked behind his mother.

"We don't want any trouble."Kohaku said.

"Well ok then. Just give us the little girl." The looming figure stated. Mako's arms tighten on Korra. Korra gasped.

"What do you want with her?"Kohaku demanded as he shot a blast of fire at the guys feet.

"You just determined your fate. We will meet again" The figure jumped and disappeared. Korra started crying.

"Shhhh it's ok." Jaya cosoling her. "Do you know that man?" Korra shook her head.

"Is that man going to get me"Korra whimperd.

"He'll have to go through me"Mako said

"I'll enjoy those extra 3 seconds."Korra joked trying to lighten the mood. Mako grumbled.

"Ok kids lets continue home."JAya said shifting Bolin to her other shoulder. The 6-year-old didn't even flinch.

Later at** home**

"Mako."Korra whispered.

"What?"

"Thank you for trying to protect me."

"I'll always be there for you. And Bolin."Mako whispered back.

"I'll be there for you too. Between you and me people wont stay a chance."

"You got that now go to sleep Korra."

"Mako?"

"Ugg what?"

"Could I please sleep with you? I'm really scared."

"Korra, you have your own bed."

"But Mako! What if that bad man comes again? He really scared me"Korra whimpered

"Fine just stop crying hop up."

"Thanks"Korra climbs up and settles down next to Mako.

**BANG **Korra jumps at the noise.

"Mako, Mako someones in the house" Korra said shaking the boy next to her.

"No ones in the house Korra go back to sleep" Mako mumbled.

**BANG  
**"MAKO" Korra whimpered shaking the boy again.

"Ok that time I heard it. Lets go check it out" Mako said scrambling out of bed.

"Right behind you. It sounded like it came from the living room" Korra whispered as they tiptoed down the hall. As they rounded the corner what they saw was a chilling sight.(**I was really tempted to leave it here but I didn't)** The man from the ally was in their house and he had friends.

"Get out of our house" Kohaku whispered loudly.

"I said you'll pay."Suddenly the man attacked with a blazing fire-ball and Kohaku fell to the ground. Jaya started screaming while Mako and Korra stood frozen. Korra gasped as Kohaku fell and the bad man turned and saw the little children and got the creepiest smile on his face.

"NO!" Jaya threw a rock at the man. He just turned around and shot her down the same as Kohaku. Mako stepped forward and glared at the man.

"Hey guys check it out this little boy's gonna try to take me on." The mans gang laughed. "Oh look at the little girl. These kids got guts I gotta give that to them. Oh look its an even smaller boy. Ooo they're gonna try to take us" The man taunted

"Bo and Korra get outta here. I'll give you a head start." Mako whispered

"No we stand together." Korra said as the men kept cackling.

"Oooo we're terrified. oooo 3 kids are going to take us down. Look that one doesn't even look potty trained."

"Hey I'm 6 I is too potty trained."

"Dont talk to him like that you bully" Korra yelled getting on her tip toes. "You better go I trained with master Katara!"

"Well not that much how old are you 6? How much can a 6-year-old learn?"

"Enough." Suddenly a water whip hit him in the back of his head.

"Ok I'm done messing around" He threw a fire blast at the girl. She jumped out-of-the-way. The blast burnt the ends of her hair and she fell to the ground. Mako shot some fire at the mans feet as Bolin threw pebbles at him.

"Ok that's enough" He just started shooting fire everywhere and the house went up in flames. "Ok time to go fella let them burn."The man yelled as he blocked the front.

"Takumi we can't just kill children!"

"Too late. Lets move."

"Korra we got to get outta here. BOLIN time to go" Mako yelled as they tried to escape the flaming house.

"But what about mama and dad?" Boling yelled "We can't leave them here!"

"I'm sorry Bo we have to get outta here before we burn up."

"Ok." Korra grabbed his hand and started dragging him down the hall.

"Wait I forgot something!" Korra yelled as she turn and ran the opposite direction.

"KORRA!" Mako yelled but a beam fell in the path where Korra went.

"Mako we have to go back for her."

"No! Bo she can take care of herself we have to get outta here."

**With Korra. **

She ran into the shared bedroom and quickly grabbed the first blanket she could see. Then she ran to the bunk beds and saw the red scarf laying on the ground, she scooped it up and wrapped it around the blanket then she grabbed their shoes and wrapped them in the blanket and ran to the door way. The door way was engulfed in flames so she turned around and saw the window. it was high up and she couldn't reach it. She began to panic. The smoke was almost too much. She was gagging and fell to her knees, then she saw him. He was a lot bigger than her and had on air nomad clothes and an arrow on his forehead.

"You're avatar Aang. aren't you?" Korra said coughing. "How did you get here? Your dead. Wait I died didn't I?"

"I'm here because you called me here. Here"He moved the dresser to the window "Here stand on this and you'll be alright.

"Did Mako and Bo get out ok?" Korra asked as she began to see black dots.

"Yes they did and they are waiting for you to come to the back yard."The flames were licking around Aang's robes.

"Mister! You're gonna burn up. and what do you mean I called you here?"

"All will be explained in time" Korra looked back and the man was gone. Korra climbed out the window and stumbled to the back yard. She saw Mako rush toward her and she collapsed into his arms.

"I saved your scarf and I saw Avatar Aang."Korra said before she completely blacked out.

"KORRA"

* * *

**Annnd end! Soooooo How was this chapter? I just had to add Aang to it also... **

**Ikki:GRANDPA!  
Jinora;Ikki stop interrupting peo  
Ikki:I dont interrupt people!  
Meelo: Ninjafish15! (Jumps on my head and starts chewing)  
Me:...Is he ok?  
Ikki and Jinora:(Shrugs)**

**Me:Ok Oh and Please R&R and I'll have the next chapter up asap. Will someone please get this child off my head?**


	3. refuge In a Box

**On ward with chapter 3 Jinora would you like to do the honors this time?  
Jinora:Yes I would. Ninjafish15 doesn't own Legend of korra but she owns lots of wonderful books.**

**Ikki: I like that she has a nice niece that ain't all uptight like jinora  
Jinora i am not uptight.**

**Me; ok girls enough!**

**I would like to thank all the wonderful reviews i've gotten. You guys really make my day. So thank you and keep reviewing! then more you review the faster I update.**

**To the girls : wheres Korra ain't she suppose to watch you guys?  
Jinora:she left with Mako.**

**Me: O.O ummmmmm ok wheres Rohan and Meelo?**

**Jinora:Shrug and walks away. suddenly meelo run streeking by. **

**Me: Meelo put your clothes back on  
Ikki: Ok ninjafish15 is chasing Meelo so why can't mako see you guys? Hmmmm are you ghosts?  
Jinora:Ikki leave those people alone their trying to read the story!  
Ikki:Your not the boss of me!  
*Korra walks in on Ninjafish15 chasing a naked Meelo, Ikki and Jinora in each others face. she grabs a piece of paper and saids she has Rohan and she'll be back later and tiptoes out***

_**also I editted the first two chapters.**_

* * *

"Korra" A voice whispered.

"Ugg" Korra groaned as she opened her eyes. She was in a murky ally."Where are we?"

"We are in an ally by where our house use to be."

"What happened?"

"That bad man can and ki-killed mom and dad. Thank you Korra for saving my scarf." Mako said tugging on the red fabric.

"No problem. I wish I could've grabbed more things that could help us."

"Well you got us shoes and a blanket. We also got our pajamas and that ain't much." Mako was wearing come shorts and no shirt. Bolin was wearing green footed pajamas and Korra was wearing a long night-shirt that went past her knees and some socks.

"What are we going to do Mako! I'm scared." Bolin said trembling.

"I really don't know buddy. I honestly don't know."Mako said hugging him.

"Well you're the oldest here Mako. What going to happen to us?" Korra said trying not to cry. "I don't want to die."

"Neither do we. What we need to do is stick together."

"But what if we get taken to the orphanage? And we all get adopted by different people? I don't want to lose you guys."

"That's what we are not going to do. Ok but wait Korra I got a question,What did you mean when you said you saw avatar Aang?"

"I saw him, he moved the dresser so I could get out the high window in our room. He said _everything will be explained in time._ whatever that means."

"Are you sure you weren't imaging it? You were in the house longer than Bolin and I."

"I saw him plain as day and I talked to him the same way I'm talking to you guys. He said I called for him to come."

"Hmmmmmm well we need to find somewhere to squat at. Like an abandoned building

"But Mako that's breaking and entering also trespassing" Korra said as they started traveling down the ally.

"We don't have time to be following the rules. On the streets you live by a whole different rule book."

"But" Then the thunder boomed across the sky and at that moment a curtain of rain came tumbling down.

"Korra?" Mako glanced at her.

"Ok but I can't hold the shield for long." Korra made a bubble out of the rain, protecting them from them down pour.

"Whatever. Just keep it up for as long as you can."

"Ok" They mostly wandered around the back streets for a while. But couldn't find any place to stay dry."Mako. I can't hold it much longer. My energy is still weak from the fire."

"Just hold it a little longer, we must be close to shelter. Just a little longer."

"Mako! There is no little longer." Suddenly Mako was soaked so was Bolin and Korra. She collapsed to her knees.

"Ok there's a box right there Bo? Try and keep the blanket dry and get in. Come on Korra get in the box."

"I'm coming. Calm down." Korra stumbled into box and sat down.

"Ok Bo? sit there and Korra you sit there and I'll sit in the middle since I'm warmer I can keep you both warm and dry you off faster."

"O-o-ok-k-k" Bolin said as he wrapped his corner of the blanket closer to himself as he got closer to Mako, He soon fell asleep.

"Korra you should get some sleep. We have a long night ahead of us."Mako whispered as the sky darked more.

"No if your going to stay up I'll keep you company." Korra yawned.

"I just want to thank you again for saving my scarf. You don't know how much it means to me. It still smells like my dad."Mako whispers pulling his scarf up.

"No problem. I just had to grab it as I saw it on the floor. I wish I could've grab my ribbon. So I could pull my hair outta my face."

"I'm sorry."

"Mako I'm scared. What are we going to do? We're 7 and 8 how are we going to support each other? Like buy food?

"I don't know Korra. I'll figure something out. We must be a sight. 3 kids huddled in a box. Barely any clothes and You have charred hair..."

"Wait WHAT?" Korra reached around and grabbed her hair. "Oh I dooooooo How didn't I notice that?" She groaned

"It happened when you waterwhipped that man. He threw a flame at you and you barely dodged. How did you do that?"

"I don't know it was like someone told me to jump and I just listened."

"Like how you claim to have seen Aang?"

"I did see him he was in yellow and orange air nomad clothes and he had a blue arrow on his head. He also had a funny looking beard. He looked like how Master Katara described him."

"Well Maybe you had one of those dilutions. Now you go to sleep I'll wake you up later"

"Why can't _you _go to sleep and _I'll_wake you up later" Korra stated "You got as much sleep as I got. And I'm not tired."

"Just sleep Korra."

"Fine I'm not doing this cause you told me to..."Korra yawned as she curled up to Mako.

"Never said you were." But Korra was too far gone to hear him. Mako stared silently out the box. If he stretched his legs out his legs would get wet, This box wasn't going to keep them that dry but it helped. Korra and Bolin didn't know but the 8-year-old was scared outta his mind and didn't know what to do. He could probably go and clean up food places in exchange for food. But as for shelter he kept drawing up a blank. _What about clothes? _the little voice in his head said. He didn't know that either. It had yet to snow but it was December. They needed more than night-shirts and shorts. Bolin might be ok for a while till he grew. Oh spirits he didn't know what to do. He calmly reached over and shook Korra awake a while later.

"Your turn. Don't go to sleep and wake me if there's any trouble got it?"

"Yah City-boy, I'll wake you if there's any trouble." Korra said as she sat up a little straighter and pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on then. She was cold and hungary but she didn't dare tell Mako, the boy was obviously scared and didn't know what to do about their situation. They couldn't live in a box their whole life. The box was slowly falling apart. They would probably move when Mako and Bolin woke. She wondered where they could go. She began to go to her happy place where master Katara would tell the story of how she and Aang traveled the world with Sokka and how they met many new people like Toph and Zuko... Zuko ...Zuko's statute that could keep them warm! It's shooting flames out. Maybe they could take refuge there till they could think of a better solution. Korra smiled as she settled back into the blanket and watched the rain fall into puddles. They had the top flap down so it could block some of the water from blowing in. She couldn't see the drops fall untill it was in the puddles.

'Oh whatever I'm falling back to sleep. Who's gonna bother 3 young kids in a box?' Korra thought as she settled back into Mako's side and dozed off.

* * *

**Soooo Korra thought of a plan. Whoever doubted her?  
Ikki: You did remember?  
Me: Who let you in here?!  
Ikki: I got my ways...  
Okkkk soooooo how was this chapter and has anyone seen Korra or Rohan? These kid's are driving me nuts I can't get Meelo off my head and Ikki and Jinora won't help they find it funny!**

**Come on guys over 100 people read the story and only like 5 reviews? Come on Please review because the more you review the more inspired I get and the faster I update!**


	4. New Things

**Hey I'm back Bolin would you like to do the Honors?  
Bolin: Ninjafish15 doesn't own Legend of Korra,  
Me: Thank you Hey stay right here and watch the kids while I go... somewhere eles  
Bolin: Ok hello Ninjafish15? Where did you go. I don't wanna stay here!  
Ikki: so Bolin do you wanna tour of the room? Do ya do ya do ya?  
Bolin: Uhhhh  
Meelo: ahhhhhhhhhhh *jumps on Bo's head***

* * *

"Hey guys! Look we got 3 kids on our turf"

"Hmmmm" Korra opens her eyes and sees 3 guys crouched outside the box smirking at her. She begins to shake Mako awake. "Mako..Mako wake up"

"Korra what is it?" Mako grumbled not opening his eyes.

"Yah rise and shine twerps" At the sound of the other guys voice Mako was wide awake and out of the box.

"What do you guys want. We ain't gots anything. We're homeless."

"Well you could give us your shoes or your nice scarf" The man sayed leaning towards Korra as the other reached for Mako.

"Don't touch her."Mako said getting in front of the side Korra was on.

"Ooo we gots us a tough guy here." He shoved Mako to the side.

"Don't touch her" He yelled as he blasted fire at his men.

"Hey!"The man went to attack but Korra froze his feet to the ground and stumbled to Mako's side and got into waterbbending position.

"Run Bolin! Get outta here! Go to mama's tree! We'll catch up!" Mako shouted to the box as a streak of green ruched out with the blanket flapping in the wind. one of ther guys went to go chase him but Mako jumped in front of him. "Leave him alone!"

"Yous out numbered kids. 3 to 2."

"You know how pitiful you guys look fighting to little kids?" Korra taunted.

"We's gots a reputation to keep up, Wes to take no crap from anyone."

"What's with adding an extra s to things? Like we's did you go to school" Mako asked as they circled each other. Suddenly the other guy sunk Korra, up to her knees. She couldn't move.

"Mako!" Korra yelled ask she tried to free her legs while she was on the edge of panicing.

"Kinda busy!"Mako yelled as he was trying to keep the other 2 away.

"What you gonna do now girlie?"

"This!" She froze the ground beneath the man and he slipped and fell. She then froze the other guy's legs together causing his to fall into the guy fighting Mako.

"Come on guys! theys ain't even that big and we's gettin our butts whooped!" The one Korra slipped suddenly sunk Korra into the ground up to her shoulders. Efficiently trapping her arms to her chest.

"MAKO! I can't breathe!" Korra called out as her earth prison tightened, teh man grining like a mad-man.

"Korra!" He crouched in front of her. "Let her go! NOW!" His fist shook.

"No's now it 3 to 1 little man. What are yous gonna do bout it?" Suddenly the guy got hit by lighting.

Mako stood with smoke coming off the ends of his 2 fingers. "That. Now let her go! !" He said aiming at the earthbender.

"Ok ok ok hold it little man. we's don't want any trouble." He said as he rose Korra up. she fell to her knees gasping for breath.

"Now go before I change my mind and shoot all of you." Mako threatened as they grabbed the waterbending one that he shot down.(**As you might have guessed they were each a waterbender a firebender and an Earthbender)**

"Ok we's goin hold on. Man we's under estimated those kids Lee why can't you shoot lighting?"

"I don't have the contraction. Why can't you metalbend Hmmm Shild? Come on we gots to get Siku out of here" The guys said as they carried their wounded friend down the ally and out of sight.

"I didn't know you could do that." Korra gasped out.  
"Me either.. I didn't think that would work." He knelt next to her and started patting her back. "You ok?"

"Yah I'm fine. What about you? Did you get hit?"

"Yah they hit my arm a little with a waterwhip. It's nothing though."

"Let me see. turn" He turned and showed Korra a long deep cut down his whole arm. "This is nothing?! Mako!" Korra gasped as she saw the wound. She bent up a puddle water and made the glowing water gloves and started healing the wound. "your lucky Master Katara taught me how to heal. Now hold still" Korra stated as she was moving the water up and down his arm

"We have to find Bolin."

"I know but where's mama's tree?"

"The tree where we found you that day."

"Ohhh ok lets go!"Korra started rushing down the alleyway and got to the end and looked down the street. Which way city boy?"

"How am I a city boy? and go left."

"Cause I'm from the south and the biggest Village is mine and it only has at least 20 family and I know all of them."

"True I do not know everyone in Republic city" Mako said leading Korra back to the park "BO!"Mako called out as they neared the tall tree where Korra was found. Tears begin to well up in Korra eyes. This is the last place she seen both her parents.

"Bolin! Where are you man!" Mako shouted. suddenly a green blob fell onto Korra and Makos back

"You guys are here I was soo scare that those bad men were gonna get you like they got mommy and dad and I was soo scared that I'll be all by myself"Bolin sobbed into Mako's chest.

"Shhh it's ok Bolin. I promise no swear to you I'll never leave you." Mako whispered into his ear as the 5-year-old sobbed into his chest.

Korra walked over and sat down by the pond letting the brothers have their moment. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them as she sat her chin ontop of her knees. It took Mako a while to calm Bolin down enough to get him to stop crying.

"Korra are you ok?" Bolin asked.

"Yah I'm ok my chest just hurts. They squeezed me tightly in the Earth."

"Oh Korra how'd you get out?"

"Mako shot them with lighting and threatened them untill they released me."

"Wow Mako even daddy couldn't do that!" Bolin said, eyes wide with wonder and pride.

"Yah I actually didn't think I could do that. I really don't know if I could do it again. They just got me so mad that I just blew. and the next thing I knew that guy was on the ground and I had shot him with lighting. Luckly I didn't hit the earthbender. Or we would've never got Korra out of that mess."

"Yah I know right, So guys I thought of a solution to most of our problems. But I does have something to do with 'Borrowing'"

"what do you mean with 'borrowing'?"

"Well we could 'borrow' clothes hanging on clothes lines, also we could take refuge at Zuko's statue. It's always warm and we could find a way to shelter us from the rain and snow. We could like do work for the people who we take the clothes from like shovel the sidewalks in winter but do it anonymously as a thanks for the clothes."

'That... that could work!"

"See and we ain't stealing if we repay them!"

"Yah ok but we are only taking what we need that s shirt for me pants for you and shirt and pants for Bolin. also socks for me and Bolin and all of us need coats but can live without them. Ok start looking for unattended clothesline."

"Alright!" Korra said fist pumping.

"Yah and the Zuko's statue could work for warmth. Maybe if people see us huddled over there they'll feel sorry and help us with giving us food or work, maybe even money if we're lucky."

"Yah I didn't even think of that. Lets go" They wandered around the streets looking for clothes that were free game. It took awhile but they saw a house with all the lights off and clothes hanging from the lines.

"Ok on the count of..."

"I call the blue pants!"Korra shouted running out there.

"Ooooo I call the green shirt and grey pants"Bolin yells following Korra's example.

*sigh*" Wait I want the Black pants and grey shirt" He yelled as he also ran out to the clothes line.

"Ok I think these clothes will do. Now we're all fully clothed!" Mako said adjusting Bolins shirt.

"Yah we got clothes and shoes. I have socks and you got a change of pants and Bolin has jammies."

"Yah now lets find somewhere to set up the blanket and tomorrow we'll find somewhere to work. Hey it's another big box."

"Yah cause the last time we slept in a box it went so well" Korra muttered under her breath but climbed in with Bolin and Mako.

"Mako you got the first watch."Korra yawned.

"Fine. But I'm waking your up for your shift in a couple of hours.

"Fair enough."Korra said as she settled in next to Mako pulling the blanket end closer to herself.

* * *

Ok Bolin here I can't find Ninjafish15 but she left a note saying

_come on guys! almost 500 hits and only 8 reviews? Come on give me your input! thank you guy/gals who have review and your reviews are much appreciated_

_- Lulu aka Ninjafish15. p.s Happy New Year! and this update is my gift to you!_


	5. Narook's

**Hey I'm back in the room.  
Bolin:yah after I came and got you!**

**Me:I came back willing!**

**Bolin:By willing you mean I threw you over my shoulder and forcibly brought you back!  
Me: your point?**

**Bolin: but-but u never mind I'm leaving.**

**Me: Bolin could you go find Korra **

**Bolin: I might.**

**Me: Ok Meelo take it away!**

**Meelo: YAY! Ninjafish15 doesn't own Legend of Korra. But Its fun to chew on her head!**

**Me:...**

* * *

Mako woke Korra up a couple of hours before dawn.

"Don't fall asleep this time. I know you were sleeping yesterday." He grumbled as he got comforible.

"Fine this time I won't." Mako just shrugged and went to sleep. Korra started thinking of a solution to their problems. They had to wait 10 years before they could join probending that's when Bolin will be of age. Maybe she and Mako could clean places. Like at Narook's! That place has good authentic southern watertribe food. Maybe if we clean he'll feed us! or pay us. Maybe we go to the square and try to get hand-outs! Then they could have money. Between the two of them and eventually 3 they'll have a bunch of money. If only it was that easy. Korra began to get bored so she started rising the puddle outside the box up and down twirling it around and freezing it and trying to freeze it into different shape. As the sun rose above the horizon. She woke Mako and Bolin up.

"Come on we have to get food. We are all hungary its been two days since we ate." Korra stated as they traveled to Narook's. As they entered the noodle place they were confronted by a big guy.(**A/N I don't think they showed Narook in the show. If they did im sorry this is how I pictured him.)  
**  
"Howdy there young'uns what can I do ya for?" Mako and Bolin push Korra forward.

"Well mister do you need some help cleaning the shop later?"Korra asked looking at the ground.

"Well I might be able to find some work for you young'uns. Where your parents?"

"Well you see they are gone. There dead." Korra answered looking at the ground.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that are these your brothers?" He asked look at the two boys.

"No I was staying with them when the house caught fire. This is Mako, Bolin and I'm Korra."

"Nice to meet you. Well come back at closing time. Heck I'll feed you now and you must swear you'll come back and work for the food." The children were to busy staring hungrily at the food. They just nodded their heads and didn't take their eyes off the food. He set the food right in front of the children and Mako quickly grabbed the whole thing and walked out the door. Korra and Bolin quickly followed and went and sat next to Mako out side as he split the noodle and rice into 3 piles. He warmed it up and they began to eat. Mako kept giving Bolin bites of his share and when Mako wasn't looking Korra push some food onto his side. Narook watched them out the door feeling bad for the children. They look so pitiful all squatting with a simple plate of food in between them with the bigger one trying to take care of the younger one. Suddenly the little kids were surrounded by a bunch of older homeless kids.

**With the children**

"Soo squirts where ya get the food?" The bigger of the teens asked. He seemed to be the leader.

"We earned it." Mako stated standing between the group and Korra who pushed Bolin behind her so he was pressed to the wall holding the food  
plate. Korra went to step up with Mako but Mako shook his head and pushed her back.

"Well look at mister big guy protecting his little girlfriend." The big guy taunted.

"She ain't my girlfriend!" Mako said calmly keeping his head up.

"Well you wouldn't mind if I did this!" He suddenly grabbed Korra and pulled her to his chest. "So how old are you?"

"I'm 7 you sicko!" She pushed against his chest. but he wouldn't budge so she kneed him below the belt then she sock him in the nose. As the older guy stumbled back she knocked his legs out from under him. "Don't mess with me" She stated as she back up back to where Mako and Bolin and everyone else were staring wide-eyed. Korra walked back to Mako and Bolin and dragged them back to Narook's  
"Do you care if we sit in here till closing time? We won't get in no trouble we promise" Mako stated eyeing the group outside surrounding the wounded teen.

"Of course you can. Just go and make yourselves comfortable. Just go sit over there and rest. You and the girlie look like your about to pass out, Just go and rest in the booth and I'll take the little boy and show him so cool things he can do." Narook ushered Mako and Korra to an abandoned booth.

"Here, Your Mako and Korra right?"

"Yah. You don't have to let us nap here. We aren't looking for a handout." Mako stated bluntly leaning back in the booth.

"Yah its the least I could do since you're gonna be working for me later."

"True thank you. Please watch my brother, he gets into any and everything." Mako said closing his eyes relaxing.

* * *

**Yah I know it's really short chapter. I won't be able to update as often cuz I go back to school tomorrow :p**

**PLEASE REVIEW I NEED YOUR INPUT! I wanna know if I'm writing the story ok. I have over 600 hits and only 9 reviews? come on just click the button and give me your honest opinion. I'll even execpt critizion. Just review. Please?**


	6. Turn for the worst

**Ok time jump time! Also their clothes changed into the ones they wear in the show but their stil a little large on them so they frow into them also they still live on the streets in a adbandon half burnt down buklidin and they join probending when Bolins 16 and  
Mako-15 works at republic city power plant where worked in the show where he got hit by Asami  
Korra-14 works at Narook's cleaning tables and sometime serving**

**Bolin-12 does circus shows with pabu. But without the weird mustache...**

**I think I might add Tenzin and Naga and Pabu and baby Ikki and 7 year old Jinora.**

**Ikki: finally you add us to your story, Now its alot better/**

**Me; you know you can't speak right?**

**Ikki: O.O WHY!  
Me: Your a toddler**

**Ikki;O.o  
Me: wow she's speechless take it away Tenzin!  
Tenzin. Thank you Ninjafish15 doesn't own Legend of Korra.**

**Me: BTW theres a little violence in this chapter.**

* * *

"Mako! I got to work the late shift tonight, I probably won't get off till like 10!" Korra yelled as she was getting ready for work. She now wears her hair back with a piece of string.

"I'll be there to walk you home, I don't like the way people act when night come."

"Mako I ain't 10 anymore I can take care of myself. Oh and please don't overdo it again at work. K?"

"I'll not to but we really need the money. Bo is outgrowing his shoes again and you need a new pair of pants plus the cost of food. We're barely feed the three of us on our salary alone. Plue we now have to feet a fireferret"

"Hey that's your fault. You're the one who couldn't say no when he brought him home. Plus Pabu is a little cutie! Ok I've gotta go or I'll be late for my shift at Narooks. Bye!" Korra yelled as she rushed out the door. Mako just shook his head as he climbed onto the roof to re-adjust the tarp they put to help keep water out. It wasn't a perfect or really "safe" place to stay but its better than a box. They've grown a little since they were 6,7, and 8. Mako still has his red scarf and it's always on him except when he's working. He lied about his age to be able to work there you have to be 16 and he's only 15 but it pays steady. He did work at Narook's but he got into too many fight's with the custormers and they're rude behavior so Narook had to let him go. Mako still don't regret shoving that rude custmors face in the food when he had the nerve to say he was nothing but a lazy person who just sits around bumming off of society and that he probably wasn't homeless and that all firebenders were all the same and should just go back to where he came from. Then he moved to criticize Korra but by then the guy was picking noodles outta his nose and when Narook came in to see the problem Korra was holding back a steaming Mako and his customer had noodles in his nose. Mako wasn't allowed back for a whole year and every time the guy see's Mako come in he quickly gets up and leaves. It's kinda funny. But it caused Korra to have to be more careful so she doesn't get fired. They really needed the money even Bolin brought in a little money having Pabu perform tricks by Zuko's statue. Mako even did some work for the triple triade. He just punched numbers though. Never did any shady things for shady shin. The funny thing is when they were younger it was 3 of his men that got the crap kicked outta them then electrocuted.

**Korra**

"Hello welcome to Narook's what can I get for you?" I asked a ridiculous looking teen. He was pastey pale. Even paler than Mako. And had a horrible flip to his dark hair. He also had a creepy look on his face.

"Are you on the menu?"

"Ha So funny."I roll my eyes as I go to walk away, But he grabs my wrist.

"But I was serious."He said smirking. I was really tempted to slap it off his face.

"You got about 3 seconds to take your hands off me or you'll really regret it."I threaten.

"What are you going to do?" He taunted standing up.

"You wanna go pretty boy?" I harshly whisper in face. He continue to smirk at me by his height advantage,

"Come on. I'll give you first hit." He taunted. I stood on my tiptoes to get right in my face.

"Sorry pretty boy but if I hit you, my fist would get stuck in your over gelled hair" I hissed in his face.

"Try it" He said flipping his hair back leaning forward.

"Actually I have a better idea how 'bout I do this?" I pulled the water out of the noodles and shot him in the head with it.

"Ooo A waterbender, maybe I can give you privet lessons.

"I rather die. Now If you'll excuse me I have to get back to work if I want to get payed" That guy was irritating, I mean he had so much gunky gel in his hair and it looked resicous.

"Oops clumsy me." I fake gasp as I dumped the steaming hot noodles onto his head.

"You'll pay for that!" He yelled at me storming out.

I just shook my head and went back to work cleaning tables.  
**Later**

I got out of work at 10 exactly and I didn't see Mako, so I just started walking down the street. It was night-time and the place had a ominous feeling. Suddenly I heard footsteps hurrying down the ally, it sounded like the person was running. Suddenly someone grabbed my wrist. I automatically screamed and turn and punch the attacker in the nose.

"Oww what was that for Korra?" Mako yelled as he held his nose.

"Mako! You of all people should know that you shouldn't sneak up on me!" I yell back reaching up to check if his nose was broken. "Your lucky I didn't break it."

"Aww what a cute show! Is that why you didn't accept my offer for privet lessons?" A horrible voice said. I turn and see the rude guy from earlier and he had a bunch of friends. It was 8-2. Not comfortable odds.

"What do you want?" I yell at the boy.

"Nothing, No one make a fool out of me and gets away with it."

" Yah no ones makes a fool outta Tahno and get away with it" A guy echos

"You gotta plan city-boy?"I whisper to Mako as he scopes out the gang.

"Uhhh working on it,"

"Soooo we're screwed basically?" I say looking behind us to see 4 more guys standing there. We were trapped

"No we ain't going down without taking some with us." He suddenly fired at the closest guy and the fight was on. We were doing pretty well till they started cheating like putting rocks in the water. After getting hit in the face, I felt arms wrap around me trapping my arms to my sides and lifting my feet off the ground. I see a guy way bigger than me holding me back. I look and see Mako on his knees, His arms being held by two guys.

"See that fight didn't even last long. Lets teach the girl a lesson." He punched Mako hard in the jaw.

"Stop!" I yell only to be kicked in the stomache.I feel the tears streaming down my face. He punched Mako in the gut then uppercutting him.

"Please Enough. I'm begging you!" I sob only to be hit again. But I didn't feel it. I was consatrated on Mako. The guy kneed him in the face and they were laughing at his pain. I suddenly felt fear like these guys are going to kill us and Bolin's going to be all alone that made the tears come harder.

"Please"I sob. again I'm hit. This goes on for awhile till they get bored and they threw me to the ground and immedentaly I crawl over to Mako and hold his head crying. I start yelling for help.

"Help! Someone Please Help."Mako reaches up to wipe the blood from my face. I heard someone walk down the alley. I glance up and see a man dressed in air nomad clothes. I look up at him with tear soaked face

"Please help me."I whisper.

"Oh my! What happened?" He gasped as he reached us and saw the seriousness of the situation.

"It was 12 to 2. We didn't stand a chance. Spirits I was stupid."I whisper. "Aang." I see the tattoo on his forehead and the familier kind face.

"Hello Korra.I brought help. Hang on. I contacted my son in his sleep and he's coming to investigate."

"Mako do you see him? Mako? MAKO?" I yell as I realized his eyes were closed. I hear people running. I look up and see a man in his pajamas and a really mean looking girl who had scars going down the side of her face. The man looked a lot like Aang but he just looked more tence. I hold Mako closer to myself and shrink back from the women's glare.

"Lin stop! Are you alright miss?" I just shake my head.

"He's hurt. He needs help. 12-2! They hurt him bad!" I start sobbing harder, "Can you please do something?"

"Lin call for my mom! She's still in town" The man yelled. The women named Lin ran off.

"Is he going to die?"

"No he's not going to sweetheart. He's going to be fine, What's his name?"

"His name is Mako and I'm Korra. It's all my fault."

"No it's not."

"yes it is! I taunted the guy and made him look like a fool by dumping noodles on his head and he does this!"

"You didn't know. Where does he live so I can tell his parents."

"They're dead"

"What about yours?"

"They left me when I was young." HE looked like he was going to say sorry, "It's ok. Who are you?"

"I'm Tenzin."

"How did you find us."

"I was feeding my baby and I just had a vision that my father needed me to come here. I even drug Lin out of bed to come. Is this your boyfriend."

"No We just grew up together on the street. I'm Korra by the way." I say pushing his dark hair off his head. Its all matted with blood. Suddenly we're surrounded by multiple people. They go to take Mako from me, but I held on and started screaming.

"Ma'ma MA'MA! Calm down we're here to help." I see Tenzin talking to Lin who is still glaring at me. I allow them to take Mako, I go to stand but fall back to my knees holding my side.

"Korra are you alright?" There were two Lin's and Tenzins and I fall to the ground and welcome the darkness.

* * *

**Yahhhhh I'm soooo mean. If I get 25 reviews I'll have the next chapter posted tomorrow! Promise.**

**Ok I lied Jinora And Ikki also Katara are goin to be in the next chapter. Also yah I made Tahno a little mean, But he just sicked people on them, Ninjafish out!**


	7. Waking up

**Hey now we're talking! Thanks for the reviews! And Reviewer named Ikki. I'll eventually add more romance! Also elle dai cullen o'shea lawliet I havent thought about that yet. Maybe she will maybe she wont. And Kaysea I'll try that. Thanks for the awesome reviews you guys make me feel all warm and fuzzy!**

**1-6-13 still fixing ages**

* * *

Korra awoke in a really comfortable bed, not on a shabby couch they found. She sat up and automatically regretted it. There was a horrible pain in her side and the room shifted.  
"Honey you shouldn't be moving yet, you got pretty banged up yesterday. Your boyfriend even more." A soft voice came from the side of the bed.

"Who are you? And where's Mako and Bolin?" Korra asked the woman next to her. She was dressed in air nomad clothes and was really old looking.

"Well Mako is resting and who is Bolin?"

"Spirits! I forgot all about him! I got to go. He's 12 and he's probably freaking out." Korra said as she tried to climb outta bed.

"No you can't leave yet. Your still hurt! I'll send Lin to pick the boy up. Where is he?"

"Fine He's suppose to be at Kuzons factory."

"That place burned up years ago. Why is he there?"

"We have no home, it was that or freeze on the streets. Where's Mako? I want to see him." Korra crossed her arms.

"Hang on let me go send Lin to fetch Bolin."

"She needs the pass code. Bolin doesn't go to any stranger unless they say 'Narooks noodles are the noodlest noodles in the noodle world'

"Ok I'll let Lin know." The woman walks out of the room.

"Wait! Can I see Mako?"

"Not yet." Korra grumbled to this and when she was sure the woman was gone, she got up and snuck to the door. She slowly opened it and glanced outside. The hall was empty. She stumbled down and started opening random doors till she same across Mako's room. He looked a little better, but you could tell a healer has been working, trying to heal all the cuts and bruises. Korra limped over to Mako and sat in the chair.

"Mako?"Korra whispered grabbing his hand. "I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I am so sorry." Korra started tearing up."'

"Are you ok lady?" A timid voice came from behind her. There was a little girl standing there with short hair and a single bun to the side.

"Yah. I'm fine" Korra said wiping her face. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jinora and I'm 7 and I can airbend just like my daddy." She stated proudly.

"Wow. I'm impressed kid. I'm Korra and I can waterbend."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"No. We grew up together. He got hurt protecting me basically." Korra said looking back at Mako.

"He's gonna be alright." Jinora said as she walked out

"I hope so. Mako please move. Do something to let me know you can hear me and your alright."

"I could always just say I'm fine."

"MAKO!" Korra jumped up and hugged him.

"Pain pain pain!" He grunted.

"Sorry! I just thought..." Korra said tears running down her face again. SHe tryed to wipe them away before Mako saw.

"Hey, none of that. I'm fine. Just a little banged up. How are you? Did they hurt you?"

"Your laying on a bed with the crap beat outta you and your asking about me? I'm fine. They just kept hitting every time I yelled and pleaded to stop."

"They hit you! I'm gonna kill them!" Mako said in a harsh voice. "Spirits Korra you look horrible!"

"Well thank! You look bad too!"

"Well I got the crap beat outta me! Are you crying again?"

"No!." Korra said looking down sniffling.

"Lean down a bit." Korra leaned forward and Mako wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her down next to him on the bed.

"Mako. Your hurt." Korra said trying to get up.

"I'm fine come here."He pulled her closer.

"Fine." He buried his head into her hair.

"Go to sleep. I know your tired." Mako whispered in her ear. His breath sending shivers down her spine. She buried her head in his chest sobbing.

"Shhhh Korra whats wrong?"

"It's my fault your hurt! I taunted the guy and dumped noodles on his head! I'm so sorry."

"Shhhh It's ok I'm ok we're ok shhh" Mako kepted whispering over and over till Korra's eyes close and she fell asleep on Mako's chest. Mako soon drifted off but not before he saw the older women come and peek in. She smiled and closed the door.

Bolin came rushing in but saw Mako and Korra having a privet moment so he just backed up and walked down the hall

"So what happen to them councilman Tenzin?" Bolin nodded to an older women sitting by the fire.

"All I know is I found a sobbing girl holding that boy crying something bout it bein her fault and 12-2. It sounded like an-unfair fight." Tenzin said rubbing his beard. **(Have you ever wanted to do that? Only me?)**

"I bet Mako got a couple good hits in."

"Thats a fireferret!" Jinora yelled pointing to the red furry thing on Bolin's shoulder.

"Jinora sweetie you can't be loud your sister is..." Tenzin was interrupted by a loud wail. "Now Ikki is awake."

"I'm sorry daddy, I'll go and cheer her up! At least Meelo is still sleeping!"

There were heavy footsteps coming down the hall. Everyone turned to see Korra supporting Mako. The old women turned and saw Korra and gasped

"Korra?" Korra looked into the womens blue eyes and hair loopies

"Master Katara?"

* * *

**ANNNNNND done! Oh Ninjafish15 ****almost died today (GASP) Some stupid guy ran the stop sign and almost hit me! Also I had kids with me! Theyre 4 and 3 and the guy had the nerve to flip me off?**

**Reviews are welcome! I'll have chapter 8 up tomorrow if I get more than 33 reviews!**


	8. Avatar Korra?

**Thanks guys for worrying about me But I'm fine! It just scared the crap outta me and Ik he was a jerkface. and infamous3, your right I should have gotton his licence plate but I was busy turning around in my seat and asking my niece and nephew if they were ok cuz I slammed on the brakes and the guy almost hit the front end of my car. But thank y'all! My car is ok and so are the babies!**  
**Ok Mako Would you like to do the honors?**  
**Mako:Why I don't see anyone?**  
**Me: *face palm* Just say the line!**  
**Mako:Fine Ninjafish15 doesn't own Legend of korra  
Me: Thank you**

**Ok y'all I think I fixed the age thing with the kids! Jinora is 7 Ikki is 4 and Meelo is a Baby**

* * *

Last time

_"Korra?" Korra looked into the womens blue eyes and hair loopies_

_"Master Katara?"_

"What happened to you Korra? The boat you were on wrecked on its way home! No one survived."

"I wasn't on the boat. I was left by a tree." Korra said. Mako gripped her tighter.

"We didn't know. We just assumed that your died with your parents on the boat. We found your mothers necklace and your clothes so we assumed."

"Well you assumed wrong! I almost died waiting by a tree for 2 days for my parents to come and they left me! THEY LEFT ME ALL ALONE!" Suddenly Korra's eyes went white and the air started whipping around.

"Master...Katara? Whats happening!" Mako yelled trying to hold on to Korra.

"She's going into the avatar state. Mako get her out the door before the whole house goes down. Bolin get Jinora Ikki and baby Meelo outta here. Tenzin get out also. Mako,also just try to calm her down. Hug her or talk to her. That's what I had to do with Aang when we were kids and this happened" Mako nodded and wrapped his arms from around her shoulders to her waist and started pulling her out the doo. the wind started almost blowing Mako away but he held on tight.

"Korra? Korra You got to calm down. Your going to hurt someone. Korra there are kids here. Korra." Mako pulled her down and hugged her tightly. "I got you" The wind started slowing down and her eyes slowly stopped glowing and she just collapsed against Mako and he held her tight.

"Mako? What just happened"

"Shhh Let's have Katara explain, just stay still." Mako bent and picked her up bridal style and carried her away.

"Mako you don't have to carry me. Your hurt."

"Just shhh. We're going to go and talk to Master Katara and Tenzin."

"Ok. I'm the avatar ain't I?"

"Yah. You just started airbending and you kinda went into the avatar state."

"Oh, I didn't know what happened. I just got so mad and I felt so much power and I saw Aang again. He told me some things and warned me of the equilist. Then he went to tell me something else But I heard you talking and that there were children so I pulled away."

"Well good thing you did. Theres Jinora and Ikki also Bo was still in the house thing."

"I feel so bad. I couldn't control it. You can put me down now. I can walk. Where are we going?" Korra said as she started walking next to Mako.

"Ummmm I really don't know lets just keep looking around. Maybe they're by that spinning thingy that is moving. Oh 5 yin that Bolin's trying it."

"Your on. Even Bolin ain't dumb enough to get in that, It looks impossible to do..." Korra was cut off by giggling and Bolin yelling.

"Ok you win." We watched as Bolin kept getting slammed by the spinning disks. Jinora was holding Meelo and they we're both watching and giggling.

"Hey Jinora! Where your dad and gran gran?" Korra asked. Jinora pointed over by the docks, "K Bolin don't hurt yourself to bad." Korra called to the kid.

"Yah yah. I will be the first earthbender to move like an airbender. If a 4-year-old can do it so can I!" Bolin said. "Ahh"

"Wow. Hey master Katara, I'm sorry I almost hurt you and your family. Please forgive me for letting my anger get the best of me."

"Oh thats ok darling. I've been through a couple un planned avatar states. When I was 14 I went through atleast 3 and I had to calm Aang down the first time by talking to him then I learned a hug brings him out faster. But with the sandbenders, I thought he was gonna turned on me."

"The sandbenders, Weren't they the ones who took appa?" Mako asked

"Yah. He got so mad he destroyed their boat things and started blowing sand everywhere, I was afraid he was going to hurt them so I was the only brave person to walk over to him and grabbed his hand. He turned and looked down at me.I was scared but I pilled him down and hugged him and he slowly calmed down."

"I remember that story. You told it to all the little kids. You told us a lot of storys. If I'm the avatar how come I didn't go into the avatar state when I watched Mako get the crap beat outta him and I couldn't help? I was so angry at those people and I couldn't get free. I remember the story of the crazy general who endangered your life and Aang went into the avatar state but why didn't I? I felt so useless."

"I don't know sweety, I really don't know."

"So was my avatar state broken? Was I not angry enough? I could have stopped it and I couldn't?" Korra had tears in her eyes,

"Korra it's ok! It was my fault. I shot at the guy first Maybe they would've left us alone if I didn't shoot!"

"But they were surrounding us! You and I both know they were out for blood!"

"Well! Whast would've happen is I wasn't there! You could've died!"

"You could've died too Mako! Then what? Me and Bolin wouldn't know what to do! You're the leader, Oldst and always know the best! Bolin would parish without you!"

"You would've stepped up. Your strong Bolin and you could've leaned on each other and got through."

"But Mako you missed the whole point! We had the dicussion testerday morning we need both yours and my income to live! I don't make that much at Narooks! We need your income from the power plant! Also you think outside the box and always the protector! You always know where Bolin is. I totally forgot about him Mako! I forgot about him!"

"You didn't mean to. Korra just stop freaking out. You would've thought of something. You don't always need me."

"Mako! Just don't!" Korra stormed away.

"What's her problem?"

"Well idiot brother of mine. How would you feel if you watched me or her get the crap beat out of us and you were able but couldnt do any thing about it? She feels guilty and you keep brushing her off."

"When did you 1) there and 2) get so smart little brother?"

"I got here when I gave up trying to move like an airbender and I've always been smart you just never listen. I'm glad your ok bro. Your really dumb though."

"Don't push it. I need to go and apologize to Korra. Me and you are gonna have a talk when I get back aboutt what happened."

"Whatever"

Mako found Korra hold baby Meelo and talking to him.

"Yah Meelo Mako isn't being a great listener. your such a quiet baby. Your gonna be a great listener when your older. arn't you little one."

"Are you bad mouthing me to a baby?"

"Noooooo..."

"Korra. I'm sorry. I never thought of the whole thing from your point of view. I only thought of if I wasn't there to take the beating. You would've and I couldn't stand the thought of you getting your face beat in. Have you thought of it my view?"

"Well no... But I felt so useless. That guy just kept hitting you and hitting you and laughing and the guy holding me wouldn't let go. They hit me. I begged for then to stop that they were goin to kill you. It was so scart."

"I know it was. It hurt like heck, but remember what I told you when we were younger and you asked to sleep in top bunk with me?"

"That you'll always be there protecting me or Bolin."

"Yah and do I do that?"

"Yes but you don't have to. I'm not 7 anymore. I can take care of myself. I don't want you dying because of me because I'll never, ever, forgive myself."

"Korra..." Mako suddenly hugged her. Keeping in mind that she was holding a baby. "I'm sorry I scared you. I promise, No swear I won't ever leave you or Bolin."

"Ok... What do you think the equilist are?"

"I don't think they're gonna be a problem."

_**Somewhere in the city.** _

A ominous man stands looking out a huge window over all of Republic City.

"Sir? The chi-blockers are ready when you need them. We have located the avatar. It's a 15-year-old girl. Do you want us to get her?"

"Not yet. Patience lieutenant. We have to play this right. Soon all of republic city will see the revelation and all benders equalize."

* * *

**Yah I know it was very sucky and Maybe a little sappy but trouble ahead. I'm adding Amon and probending and a rematch against Tahno! STAY TUNE Im sooo sorry im updating at 10pm but my brother broke his laptop so he took mine T_T I just got it back and wrote this chapter under an hr. soo sorry if its crappy... stupid older brothers *_***

Mako: You crazy...

**Me: Shut up... the voices in my head say I'm ok! ^_^**


	9. The South Pole

**YAY I'm on chapter 9! And yes I will keep listening to the voices ^_^ I'm stuck baby-sitting! Boo. **

**Ikki: Ninjafish15 doesn't own Legend of Korra.  
Me:No funny remark.  
Ikki:Nope,  
Me:...0.o**

**My older brother deleted all my files T.T I had this chapter all written and gonna post it after editing it but my brother 'borrowed' it and totally whipped out my hard drive. Lesson, 1) don't let your brother touch your computer and 2) Back up all your files on a flash drive...** T.T

**ok soooo yahhh.**

* * *

_flash back 3 years ago._

_"But Tenzin! I don't want to go live in the south pole!"_

_"Korra! Your being really selfish! It is your duty as avatar to master the four elements. I can only show you airbending. You need to learn Water then Earth then Fire. You can come back when you master those 3, I'm sorry."_

_"But... What about Mako and Bolin? I can't leave them!"_

_"Korra! Your going and it is final!"_

_"Fine! Can I please go and say good-bye to them?"_

_"Only if I can watch you and make you don't bolt. It can be on the docks. You leave in the morning." At that Tenzin turned and walked away._

_**the next morning.**_

_"Bolin I'm going to miss you!"Korra said as she hugged him. Bolin had tears in his eyes as he hug the water-bender._

_"Korra , why do you have to go? I don't want you to leave!"_

_"Bolin I have a duty to the people. I'll learn as quickly as I can and I'll be back I promise." Korra hugged him tighter. He released her and went to stand by Jinora and Pema. Mako stared at the ground. Korra stepped up to him and touch his shoulder, He jerked his shoulder away._

_"Mako?" Korra whispered._

_"Your leaving us. You promised!" Mako said harshly._

_"Mako! Stop it. I fought it. Kay! Ask Tenzin I fought and argued and pleaded! I don't want to go!"_

_"Well your still leaving! That hasn't changed!" Mako turned and faced her. He had tears he wouldn't allow to fall._

_"Oh Mako..."Korra threw her arms around his neck and hugged him buring her head in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and breath in the scent of her hair. "I'm so sorry. I wish I wasn't leaveing. I tried, Believe me I tried, "_

_"I know. Please don't forget about us. Also Please come back. Promise me you'll come back."_

_"I promise.. No swear I will come back I swear, Swear to me you and Bo will become Probenders. Just get yourself a water-bender,"_

_"Korra your our water bender. We will never find someone as good as you."_

_"Mako please just promise me."_

_"Fine I swear that we'll become Pro-benders. Just as long as your promise to return."_

_"Ok. I'm gonna miss you city-boy."_

_"I'm gonna miss you Korra" Mako leaned in. Korra leaned up to meet him they were so close then._

_"KORRA we have to go now If we want to make it to the south pole before nightfall!" Tenzin yelled._ (**A/N curse you Tenzin!)**

_"Bye Mako." Korra ran and jump onto Oogi's sattle._  
_"Bye Korra!"  
_

_**Present. 3 years later**_

"Master Katara. I mastered Water, Master Toph, I mastered Earth and Sensi Zuko/ Sifu Hotman, I mastered Fire. Can I Please go back to republic City to master Air?"

"I don't know water-wings, You could try metelbending."

"Really Toph? I think you lost your touch."

"Be quiet sugar queen I haven't lost my touch! I blame having kids!"

"But you gotta admit you still wear the piece of metal Lin bent into a circle,"

"Well I was proud of her. What about Kya's first frozen flower? Or Tenzin's bent flower he bent with air bending?"

"Umm guys? Can I or can't I go to Republic City?"

"I don't know... Let's get Tenzin down here and ask him if your ready."

"But master Katara! I promised Bolin and Mako I'll be back! It's been 3 years! They kept their promise I wanna keep mine!"

"Korra! stop that. We don't think your ready!"

"Master Katara I am so ready! I just took down 3 men with just fire bending! I'm a master at water and I'm almost as good as Toph at earth bending! Why can't I go?"

"Korra there's been some trouble with these people called the equlist. They say they're the revelation! It's close to chaos down there!"

"Fine! I'm taking Naga for a walk!" Korra storms out.

"Howl open the gates I'm just taking Naga out."

"Whatever." Korra rides across the icy planes all the way to the end where she sits and pulls her knees to her chest and watches the ocean.

"I wonder if they forgot about me. I've listened to them on the radio. Their called the fabulous bending brothers. They probably did forget about me. Oh Naga what am I going to do? They got a whole new life. I bet their waterbender is better than me."

"Now Korra. You know that they haven't forgotten about you, especially Mako. I saw the way you two looked at each other when you left. He's crazy about you." A voice said from behind her. There stood little Jinora.

"Wow Jinora you've changed in 3 years. Your a lot taller."

"Yah I know. Mako misses you. I've seen him just brush off every girl."

"He's always been like that... Wait! How did you get here?"

"My dad's here and I flew." She opens her glider.

"Well do you wanna ride your boring glider or do you wanna ride Naga?"

"Hmmm glider I can ride all the time or a once in a lifetime chance to ride a polar bear dog... I choose dog let's go!"

"So, Jinora. Have you heard from Mako and Bo?"

"No, But I heard their water-bender and Mako butt heads alot."

"Hmmmm Do you think Tenzin and Master Katara are going to let me go to republic city?"

"I don't know. I hope. I think Republic City needs someone like you." Jinora said as Naga dashed across the frozen tundra.

"I hope. I think Mako and them forgot about me. I heard on the radio that Asami Sato has shown interest in the underdogs."

"Please. Asami doesn't have Mako's attention. Sometimes when I see him in town he's glancing in the direction you left in. Then he just stops and stares,"

"He does not do that. We're here, Come on." Korra jumped off of the polarbear dog and started toward the doors.

"Tenzin! Can I go to republic city? Can I? Can I? Can I?"

"Well I don't know. Have you mastered the 3 elements?"

"Yes! Please! I want to go to Republic City! Please please please!"

"Actually Korra, there's some trouble going on in the city. I don't think now is a great time for you to come back."

"But Tenzin, you promised! You promised if I came to this stupid frozen ice burg and mastered the 3 elements I could come back! I promised Mako! I need to come back! Please! I'll be careful! Just let me come with you."

"Korra! I said no. My father made me promise that I'll look out for the next avatar's best interest and I don;t think you should come down now."

"It seems like everyone but me has a say in this! I'm the avatar! Big whoop. I can bend 4 elements and go into a creepy state! Who cares! Why can't I go!"

"Korra enough! I said no and thats final!"

"Have you forgotten that I lived on the streets for 7 years? With 2 other people! I survived 7 years trying to find food and clothes and shelter but why can't I go live ona guarded island?"

"Korra! Just go to your room!"

"What the heck! This is so unfair!" Korra shouted as she stormed out, She socked the wall on her way out and it tumbled to the ground.

"She is the total opposite if twinkle-toes. Ain't she?"

"Yes she's more head strong. Tenzin, why can't she just go?"

"Because!"

"Tenzin! Think of it from her view!" Katara scolded her son.

"Yah windzin. I felt her heartbeat and her heart beated funny when she mentioned that boy's name... Mako. She misses that boy bad!" Toph added.

"She's a master at 3 of the 4 elements. She can fight without her bending, She's ready. Tenzin just let her go."

"No there are people trying to start a bending revolution. They say it's time for everyone to become equalized."

"So? Korra can take care of herself."

"There's a rumor that the leader can take away your bending."

"No way only twinkle-toes can do that I thought."

"So did we. I don't want Korra down there right now."

"Ok we agree, but you know that won't stop her."

"Yah. She is a lot more hard-headed than your father. She will probably show up in Republic city."

"I know. Tell Lin to be on the look-out for her the next couple days."

"Kay I'll warn her. So who is this Mako?"  
**  
With Korra**

"Stupid Tenzin stupid rules. AHHHH!" Korra yelled as she slammed the icy ground with her fist. "I can take care of myself! I'm 17 not freaking 10! UGGG!" Korra breathed fire. Ok I'm a little more calm, wait there's a ship leaving for Republic City tomorrow. I could store away with Naga! That could work. Ready or not Republic City, Here I come. Korra thought as she ran to her igloo to pack.

* * *

**AND DONE! Sorry if it sounds stupid, I just re-wrote this and I hope it sound ok!  
Please review! If I get 50 reviews I'll have the next chapter up early tomorrow problaly aroung 5 or 6pm!**


	10. To Republic City!

**YAY chapter 10 is here and Korra is probaly gonna make her apprence in Republic city! WOO ok Amon is here and he demanded I let him do the disclaimer...**

**Amon: Ninjafish15 doesn't own Legend Of Korra! I'm Not DEAD! Mawhahahahahaha**  
**Me:whispers, Help me...**

**Amon:What was that!**  
**Me:Nothing**

* * *

Korra got up bright and early. She got Naga ready and was about to leave but as she stepped out of the igloo she ran right into Toph.  
"Where ya going?"

"Umm to the bathroom?"

"I can tell your lying. Human lie detector."

"Fine! I'm going to Republic city and you can't stop me!"Korra suddenly couldn't move her arms or legs. Toph had wrapped Korra with her strips of metal.  
"Never mind you can stop me, but please! I have to leave."  
"I know kid. I just don't like bein told I can't do something I can obviously do. You got heart and I think you need to go back to the city and calm the place down. Your hard-headed and won't back down from a challenge."Toph said

"Thanks Master Toph. That meant alot."Suddenly Toph punched her shoulder hard.

"Hust don;t go blabbing about that. Sugar Queen already thinks I went soft. I don't want anyone else thinking that.

"Don't worry. I won't tell no one. Thanks Toph!" Korra ran away toward the boat with Naga on her heels, She walked up and snuck unseen onto the boat. She went to the inside bottom and settled down for the journey ahead. A couple of hours later The ship stopped and Korra had to plan the escape just right. As the doors opened Korra urged Naga to run right out

"Thanks for the ride!"Korra yelled back as she dashed off.

"Ok girl where do you think the boys will be? Oooo let's check Kuzons factory." Korra turned Naga toward the direction of the old factory.(A/N Made it up. I think,") When she arrived she made Naga sit and wait for her. She walked to the door and pushed it open. The place looked abandoned. Even the couch was gone and the tarp they used to keep the rain out was hanging half-way down. 'hmmmm I wonder where they went.' Korra thought as she got back on Naga. She began to wander around the city, looking for anyplace they might be. She even went to mama's tree and as she was riding through the park, there was a guy yelling about how bad benders are

"Benders aren't bad!"Korra yelled at the guy.

"See! This bender is trying to oppress me!"

"No, I'm not! I was just saying how unfair your being about benders."

"I will not be oppressed!"

"Come on Naga lets go." Korra steered Naga out of the park when she got the idea. Pro-bending they had pro-bending match tonight! Korra started hurrying Naga toward the arena and Naga ran right past it to the stand selling fish and noodles.

"Ok girl I admit it, It's dinner time lets eat. How much is 2 plates?"

"4 yuan."

"What! That is so worth 2 yuan! It looks like it's at least 2 days old!"

"Take it or leave it."

"2.5 yuan."

"Deal!" the vender gave Korra 2 plates and Korra gave Naga the fish while she ate the noodles.

"Ok come on the match will be starting soon." She went and hid Naga by the docks and told her to stay hidden and she'll be back. She jumped into the water and swam around the arena till she saw the open window. She launched herself up and landed in a hallway. She water-bent the water out of her clothes and started looking in random doors. She came across a door and when she opened it, she realized it was a gym.  
"Cool"Korra breathed.

"HEY! What are you doing in here?!" A voice yelled. Korra turned and saw an angry-looking old man.

"Ummm looking for the bathroom?"

"I am so sick of you fan girls sneaking in and breaking things!" The man went to grab Korra when a voice called out

"Hey Toza! She's with me." A guy came into the room and grabbed Korra's elbow. Korra studied the guy and he was a little taller tahn her and had dark hair and green eyes. He looked familiar, but she couldn't place her finger on it, He led her to the room where she could watch the whole match. The guy hurried to the platform and stood in between two other guys. She couldn't see them since they had their helmets on. Korra studied the taller guy as he slapped the guy that saved her's head and seemed to be yelling athim. The green-eyed guy turned and gave her a smile. She gave him a thumbs up and began searching for the fire-ferrets.

"Intrducing the under dogs! The FIRE-FERRETS!" Korra gasped as the 3 guy's platform began moving. No wonder the guy looked so familiar! It had to be Bolin! The taller guy must be Mako. Korra started cheering and the fire-ferrets were doing well till the water-bender made a mistake and Mako was the only one left. Korra began to pull her hair out

"Ohh look's like they got Mako cornered. But he's pulling back. trick is waiting and letting the other team wear themselves out. there he goes and their in the drink! Fire-Ferrets WIN!" The announcer announced. Korra started jumping up and down cheering. Bolin came and started talking to her and Mako was yelling at Hasook. Hasook stormed out and Korra said

"You were amazing!" But Mako ignored her and walked away to his locker. Korra's face fell a little.

"Don't worry. He's always like this. I'm.."

"Bolin, I know."

"So you listen to us play on the radio?"

"No. I knew you before. You! Is that anyway to treat me City-boy?" Mako stiffened and turned and faced her wide-eyed.

"I'm confused..."Bolin said looking at Korra to Mako back to Korra. Then Mako said the name he thought he'll never say again.

"Korra?"(A/N Sooo tempted to leave it here but I'll continue it a little more.)  
Korra nodded and stepped forward. Mako step toward her and wrapped his arms around her waist and started hugging her.

"You guys changed! Like a lot! What happened to the little Bolin I saw 3 years ago? And You! We need to work on your manners mister!" Korra said hugging Mako close Mako leaned down and Korra stood on her tip toes and they were so close when suddenly the room was filled with paparazzi yelling questions out like

"MAko! Is this your girlfriend? Is this why you turn people down? How long have you two been together? Are you getting married?"

"Hey get outta here." Mako yelled as he released Korra and stood in front of her. The paparazzi were shoved out of the room by toza.

"I'm sorry about that. How did you get here?"

"Wellll I kinda sorta maybe ran away..." Korra said looking down.

"WHAT! WHY?" Mako and bolin yelled at the same time.

"They all had a say about what I can and can't do but me! They weren't gonna let me come here. I mastered 3 elements and they lied and told me I couldn't come and I got sent to my room."

"Korra do I get a hug now?"

"Oh yah here ya go Bo. You guys changed!"

"So did you! Your skinnier and your hair is longer and in wolf tails."

"Yup I learned how to do them myself. I see you still have your scarf." Korra said giving the end of the scarf a tug.

"So where are you staying?"

"I don't have a place yet. I'll probably go and camp out with Naga."

"Who's Naga?"

"AHHHH!" Bolin yelped as Naga came up and sniffed him.

"This is Naga." Korra had led the boys to the beach and showed them Naga's hiding spot.

"You can stay with us. We have a couch you can crash on. Naga can stay outback. We live above the pro-bending arena."

"Sweet just like old times! Sleeping on a couch!"

_At the apartment._

"Mako? You don't think they got my picture do you?"

"Nah. Here are some blankets and some shorts and an old shirt you can chang into."

The next morning paper.  
MAKO OF THE FIRE-FERRETS GIRLFRIEND? (huge picture of Mako and a obvisous Korra about to kiss)

"KORRA!" A very red Tenzin yells from the island

"Crap I'm caught" Korra said as she was looking at the paper.

* * *

OOOOOOO Korra's in trouble! soooo how was it? I wrote this during study hall! They wanted me to play charads and I said no and finished this chapter! YAY If I get 60 reviews I'll post another chapter later today!


	11. Trouble arising (Edited)

**ok heres chapter 11. Here I'm gonna let idk Asami do it**

**Asami: Ninjafish15 doesn't own Legend of Korra.  
Me: I talked to my guidance consoler and she said I can graduate next year! I'm gonna be 17! sweet! I knew talking 2 math classes will help! **

**OK onward!**

* * *

"Crap, I'm caught." Korra said the next morning talking to Bolin and Mako. "Tenzin doesn't know where you live does..."

"KORRA! I KNOW YOUR IN THERE!"

"Take that as a yes..." Korra opens the door. "Heeey Tenzin...and Lin"

"KORRA! what are you doing here?"

"Ummm looking for the bathroom?"

"You specifically dis-obeyed me! I told you to stay in the South pole!"

"Toph gave me permission and said I was what this city needed!"

"You leave my mother out of this!" Lin yelled.

"Well she did! I ain't leaving and you can't make me!"

"Oh yes I can! Your going back to the south pole and going to be under heavy supervision!"

"I'm the avatar! I can take a couple of the precious 'white lotus' If it's so great being the avatar, why can't I do anything?"

"Your just a child!"

"I'm 17 thank you very much! Aang was 12 and he didn't have this many people telling him what to do!"

"He acted more mature than you! He didn't run away from everything."

"I didn't run away from my troubles I ran toward my troubles! Theres trouble here so I want to help!"

"Your not ready! You don't even know air-bending!"

"Cause _**your **_suppose to teach me!"

"That's beside the point!"

"Stop yelling at me! How am I suppose to be the avatar if you don't teach me air-bending?"

"You aren't mature enough! You are acting like a child!"

"I am not acting like a child! Your treating me like one!"

"You are disgrace and how you got to be the avatar? I don't know but you don't deserve the power! Why can't you be like Avatar Aang? He was a fully realized by the time he was 12! Your 17 and your still haven't mastered the avatar state or air! You haven't even made a puff of air! you're a half-baked avatar!" Korra had tears welling up in her eyes at what Lin had said to her. She pushed right past them and started running.

"See! Your running!"

"LIN! Why did you do that?"

"She needed to hear it!" Mako pushed past them and started chasing her. Bolin stood there and started twiddling his thumbs.

"Sooooo... I'm gonna go this way..."Bolin hurried out of the room, but accidentally ran the opposite way of Korra and Mako.

**With Korra and Mako**

"Korra! Korra! Where are you!" Mako called out as he ran through the park. He heard sobbing coming from his right. He turned and saw Korra crying into her knees and her shoulder's were shaking. Mako sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her. She turned and sobbed into his chest.

"She's right Mako. I'm nothing but half-baked avatar. I'm the worst so far! Aang was 12. 12! and he mastered the 4 elements and took down the firelord! I can't even make a single burst of air!"

"Korra, don't listen to her. She wasn't alive when Aang was under a lot more pressure than you. You don't have to defeat anyone."

"But I'm suppose to have the elements! I haven't!"

"Korra just stop putting yourself down. Your going to make a great avatar. Your already great even though you haven't mastered all 4, 3/4 is still close."

"It's 75%"

"So? I'm only 25%"

"Are we really talking about percentages?"

"Yah..." Mako looked at Korra and she looked him and he leaned in and again they were so close then they were interrupted by a dirty looking boy in a hat.

"Umm Mako?" Mako glared at the boy.

"This better be important Skoochy."

"Yah it is. Bo is getting himself into some trouble with the triple tirade."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me, I just saw him get into Shady Shins sato mobile."

"Bo... Ok Korra we got to go get him."

"Alright let's go." Korra said.

* * *

**1-8-12 SORRY I editted out the kiss. I have some ideas for later chapters! SORRY!**

**Ok I have to cut off here the next chapter should be up tomorrow. Sorry its late. I promised and barely made it. My brother had to have surgery on his arm cuz he dropped a grinder on it and cut it right to the bone. He's ok now and resting. **


	12. The revelation

**So sorry I changed the last chapter! also my brother is fine and I drove him home. so sorry I didn't update but I was busy with my brother and it was just hecteic and I the goody too shoes DITCHED last period so I could go and pick up his kids! I'm such a nice aunt ^_^ but I got a detention... :( Ok onward with chapter 12. Also This is gonna sound a little like the Revelation episode. Just a smidge**

* * *

Mako hopped on the back of Naga and Korra hopped in front and they were off.

"Where do the triple tirades work or operate? I forget."

"Just follow the road you'll eventually get there. Right there." Mako and Korra snuck up to the door. "O we got to plan this nice and quie..." BANG! Mako saw Korra kick the door down. "Or we can do that." Mako said as they walked in. The place was cluttered and it looked like there was a struggle. There was a sound coming from the back and Mako and Korra raced toward it. They burst out the back door to see Bolin and Shady Shin and a bunch of others in the back of a truck. There was a man in a weird mask thingy( You know what I'm talking about right? The masks the equlists wear.) He quickly slammed the door shut and hopped on a motor bike. Korra whistled for Naga and she and Mako hopped on. Korra urged her to go faster and Mako threw fire blast at the truck and the 4 motor-bikes. They threw something back, but Korra thought they had missed till Naga fell and She and Mako flew forward. Korra grunted as she slid on her side and quickly raised an earth bump trying to slow them down. Mako slid next to her throwing fire blast. The equalists all leapt off their bikes and got into fighting position. Mako and Korra jumped up and got into fighting stance. They fought hard. Korra throwing water whips and fire and Mako threw fire blasts at them and suddenly Korra couldn't feel the right side of her body. She started fighting with left and the equalist punched down a line in her left side. Korra started kicking and he hit her pressure point on her leg and Korra fell on her side and Mako fell infront of her. The equlist started closing in when Naga roared and bit off the rope keeping her down. She stood up and the equlist ran.

"Mako. I can't feel my arms or leg..." Korra said in a scared voice.

"Its ok. They were just chi blocker

"But Mako., I'm scared. I can't feel anything they hit! So I can't bend!"

"It'll be fine. Come here."

"Umm I kinda can't come there. I can't get up!"

"If you keep being a smart Aleck, I'll just leave you here."

"You wouldn't" He bent down to my level.

"Wanna bet?"Mako turned and walked away.

"Mako! MAKO! You aren't really leaving me are you? MAKO!" Korra cried out. Suddenly images flashed through her mind. Her and her parnets. Mom and dad arguing, Dad yelling at mom and mom starting to cry, Dad jerks Korra by her little arm and pulls her till they reach the tree. He makes her sit and tells her to stay here till they get back. Little Korra started crying 'You aren't leaving me are you?'.

"Korra? KORRA! I was joking! Korra?" A frantic voice interrupted the horrible images.

"Oh Mako! I remembered when my parents left me. " Korra cried

"Shhh I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know I'm sorry." Mako muttered as he carried Korra to Naga.

"Mako, how are we gonna get Bolin back?" Korra wondered out loud.

"I really don't know."

"Wait! I know where to go." At that she told Mako to direct Naga to the Tree. It was late and they were leaning against Naga.

"Why are we here?"

"When I first came back. I couldn't find you guys so I came through the park and there was a guy yelling about how bad benders are and stuff and said I was oppressing him."

"Were you?"

"No! All I said was not all benders are bad."

"Sure you probably water-whipped him."

"No... I wanted to.."

"Oh Korra."

"Well. How do you still have that scarf?"

"Well I don;t know. I don't let anyone touch it and don't take it off."

"Yah I was shocked at how tall you and Bo gotten. I was taller than Bo now he looks down to me."

"Yah. You should see how much he eats! His excuse is 'I'm a growing boy,'"

"Heh."

"So how was the south pole?"

"Boring. Too many unwanted memories and pity glances."

"So why did you run away?"

"I got in a huge fight with Tenzin when I was there, He wouldn't let me come! Even though I mastered 3 elements! It only took 2 years but they wanted to keep me till I connected with the sprit. But I couldn't do it. I've only connected to Aang those two times. The fire and the Ally."

"So when you were in trouble?"

"..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I was agreeing with you."

"Oh. I could've swore you said..." He felt a soft thud onto his shoulder. He glanced down and saw Korra asleep.''Korra?" Mako whispered. 'hmmm ok' Mako rested his head on Korra's and soon fell asleep.

_**The next morning.**_

Korra awoke to shouting, She opened her eyes and first saw the man yelling about the eveils of bending and then she noticed how numb her legs were from sleeping funny, Then she noticed something warm around her waist. She glanced down and saw Mako had his arm around her waist and she was sitting with her back against his chest, instead of Naga's side. Her movement caused Mako's arms to tighten around her waist and bury his head in her neck. Korra was blushing. She could feel her face heating up. She moved a little and she felt Mako stir and grumble then finally yawn. she stiffen when she felt his arms loosen. She slowly got up and refused to look at him.

"WE DESERVE EQUALITY!" Korra and Mako jerked their head toward the guy standing on the table.

"Hey you! We need some info!"

"You're the bender who tried to oppress me! And your from pro-bending!"

"I was not trying to oppress you! Now where are the benders going that you caught?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do! Your with them where are they going?!"

"I'm not telling you anything."

"You have my little brother. You got 3 seconds to tell me where he is."

"Or what? Your gonna use your bending against me?"

"Oh believe me I don't need my bending to kick your butt." Mako threatened.

"Mako calm down. I'll get the info." Korra suddenly spun around and lifted the guy up by his shirt collar, scattering the papers her was handing out.

"Where are they!" Korra said through her teeth.

"Help! I'm being attacked!"

"Why you little scum bag!" Korra yelled as she dropped the guy and grabbing Mako. Mako stopped and grabbed a handfull of the flyers and they fled.

_**Somewhere in republic city.**_

"There be somewhere on here where they tell you where to go."

"I'm no seeing it Mako."

"Wait turn that piece around again. Yah and this piece goes here . Look it's a map." Mako said when the connected the pieces.

"Look that probably where the meeting is!"

"Yah I know where that place is."

"KORRA! There you are!" Came a voice behind her.

"Tenzin?"

"Korra. I was so worried about you! I couldn't find you! I'm so sorry at what Lin said to you."

"It's fine. I got to go."

"Where are you going"

"Nowhere. I have to do this."

"Ok I trust you. Please be careful."

"Ummm...Thanks?" Tenzin nodded and walked away.

"That was weird."Korra stated as she watched Tenzin's retreating form.

"Yah I agree. So what are we going to do."

"What I do best. Go somewhere I ain't suppose to be, doing something I ain't suppose to do. You in?"

"Of course!"

_**Later outside a seeming empty abandon building**_

"Ok whats the plan?"

"We sneak in and blend in, We grab Bolin and get out,"

"You make it sound so easy." Korra said as she adjusted her hat. She and Mako were in disgucuse and had on long coats and hats. Korra went to lead in but Mako grabbed her arm.

"Your face is showing too much here." He unwrapped his scarf and adjusted it around Korra's neck.

"But Mako.. Are you sure? No I don't want to ruin it" Korra tried to give it back.

"Just wear it."

"Fine." Korra and Mako began to walk toward the door. Korra's heart was beating painfully in her chest. She grabbed Mako's arm and got closer. They came to the door and they guy wouldn't let them in without an invitation.

"Is this the invitation?" Mako held up the flyer.

"The revelation is among us." The doorman bowed as he let them pass. The moved through the crowd and got to a spot in the middle. suddenly someone rose up and stood with their head down and arms behind his back. He raised his head and Korra gasped. He had on a white mask with a red circle on it. He had a hooded coat on and looked very ominous. Mako wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. The man introduced himself and said his name was Amon and they were equlist.

"The avatar is in republic city."He snodded. Korra shrank back and pulled mako's scarf up higher.

"Now I'm going to show you my power! I can remove their bending!" A row of people rose up. Bolin was on the furthest right. They grabbed Lighting bolt zolt. "I'll be fair and let them fight for their bending.  
The fight didn't last long till Amon had him on his knees and a finger on his forehead and on his neck the lighting died down to fire to nothing. Korra gasped and Bolin was shaking on the stage. they slowly went down the line.

"Ok Korra we need a distraction. Use the steam and cover the place and I'll grab Bo,"Mako whispered in her ear.

"K" Korra slipped to the side room and started messing with the gears.

"HEY! What are you doing back here?"

"Ummm Looking for the bathroom?" the man looked at her and suddenly swung a wrench at her "How come no one believes I'm looking at the bathroom?" Korra asked as she dodged. out-of-the-way. She used Mako's scarf to throw the guy into the pipes. "Thanks this is perfect" Korra said to the knocked out doorman. She rushed into the big room jsut to see Mako and Bolin to duck out the back with equalists on their tail she tried to follow but got behind. She came out to see Mako getting shocked and Bolin on the ground.

"There's no place for you benders any more." A mustache guy said as he shoved the shocky sticks into Mako's gut. Korra earthbent him into a wall.

"I wouldn't count us out yet." She said dramatically as she whistled for Naga and ran toward MAko, Helping him onto Naga and running picking Bolin up with her teeth.

"No... Naga... I. want. to be. on. your back!"Bolin cried as he bumped up and down.

"Sorry Bo!" Korra yelled as she hurried Naga faster.

"Why does Mako get to be up there?"

"Closest?"

_**Later at Air temple island**_

"Tenzin?"

"Yes Korra?"

"Amon can take people's bending away. I saw it with my own eyes."

"If he can do that, No one is safe."

_**At Amon's lair thing**_

"Sir, SHould we attack?"

"No leave it. The avatar is the perfect spokes person for our revelation."

* * *

**Good? Bad? How was this chapter? Sorry I haven't updated I've been taking care of my brother and driving him every where and trying to keep up with homework and regular work I'm swamped I'm sorry and will update every chance I can! oh I need some ideas also. GIVE ME SOME IDEAS PLEASE! **

**and MY LONGEST CHAPTER 2000+ WORDS!**


	13. Pro-bending

**OK heres chapter 13. I don't own Legend of Korra!**

* * *

"Bo I don't think you should be compete tonight."

"Mako, I'm completely fine. Quit worrying" Bolin said as he adjusted his shirt.

"Where is Hasook?" Bolin shrugged.

"He'll show."

"Well it's getting close."

"Hey you guys ready?"

"No. Our waterbender ain't here yet."

"Well you got 10 minuets or you'll have to forfeit."

"We'll be ready." as soon as the door closed Mako sat down and said, "We're done for!"

"Mako, we'll figure something out."

"Hey guys!" Korra said walking in. "What's with the long faces?"

"Hasook is a good for nothing no-show!"

"Why don't you ask one of them to substitute?"

"Because it's the rules. Only allowed on one team. We're done for."

"Well, I'm a master waterbender. I could play."

"But you don't know the rules!"

"I can learn!"

"I vote yes! Here Korra you can probably wear this." Bolin said dragging Korra over to the lockers.

"Ok times up whats the verdict?"

"We're playing!"

"Wait! I didn't have a say in this."

"Too late. Korra's playing."

"Here they are folks! The Fire-ferrets found a replacement waterbender! She looks a little thing but I bet she packs a big punch." Korra heard the announcer say as Hasook's helmet fell over her eye's. She readjusted it. She probably looked funny. HAsook was a little bigger that Korra, so his suit hung from her and his helmet was too big.

"Ready? Begin!" Korra knocked the guy over the side.

"Pentally Fireferrets!"

"Korra! You can't knock them over the side!"

"I'm sorry!" Korra said as she moved back an even got so mad she earthbent the one guy,

"Did that new girl just earthbend?" Korra rubbed the back of her neck and Mako threw his arms up in defeat.

"Ok there is no rule saying the avatar can't play but she can only use one element!"

"Ok I will sorry." Korra said. That's how it went The platapus-bears knocked her out in round 2 and won.

"Korra! What are you doing here!" Tenzin yelled.

"Helping my friends!"

"You need to be home because you destroyed a 100-year-old artifact!"

"That spinning death trap is impossible to get through!"

"Not all bending is just physical!" Tenzin yelled as he walked away. Korra returned to the match. About half-way through thay had Mako and Bolin cornered on the ropes and Korra was pushed all the way back to zone 3. Suddenly Korra started moving like a totally different person. She started spinning and dodging. The Platuspus-bears wear themselves out and Mako and Bolin are back in the match and they score a win by knock-out!

"THE FIRE-FERRETS WIN! THEY PULLED A MIRACLE HERE FOLKS!"

"YAH!" Korra jumped up and down "I did it, Mako, I did it!" Mako just smiled.

"Yah guys! We are going to compleat in the tournament!" Bolin yelled hugging them both. They went back to the locker room. There was a girl waiting in there. She had long dark and curly hair.

"Hey boys, and girl." The girl said, hugging Mako.

"Yah and who are you?" Korra said, moving closer to Mako, not liking the girl already.

"I'm Asami Sato. I'm a big fan for the underdogs. You guys were awesome out there!" Asami said, releasing Mako. Korra automatically moved in front of him and glared.

"Hey. Thanks. This is Korra our new water bender"Bolin said. trying to calm Korra down.

"Really? Your letting me join?" Korra said getting excited. Jumping on Mako and hugging him. "Thank you thank you!

"Well you proved yourself today. And it's alway's been our dream to be pro-benders. Remember when on our birthdays we saw that match and we were talking about becoming the best pro-benders? Well here we go!"

"I remember." Korra got quiet. So did Mako and Bolin. Asami was confused.

"It was the night our parents got attacked and died."

"Oh so this is your sister?" Asami said with a smile.

"No. She's not. We found her and mom took her in." Mako said. "We've always took care of each other. That was till we found out Korra here was the avatar and she was taken away for 3 years. She just got back.

"Well I've never heard of her being the avatar."

"Yah cause I've been on a floating ice burg for 3 years." Korra glared.

"Well cool. I got to go." Asami hugged Mako again waved and walked out of the room.

"I don't like her." Korra said as soon as Asami left the room. "And what's with all the hugs Mako?"

"I honestly don't know." Mako said stunned.

"Well I do not like her hugging you!"

"Who are you saying who I can and can't hug?"

"..."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Mako said moving closer. Korra just huffed and walked out of the room.

"What did I say?"

"Sprirts you two are dumb."

"How?"

"She was jealous. Duh. You would be the same way if she was hugging another guy."

"No I won't she hugs you all the time."

"Yah but what if she just hugged a random guy like Lee?"

"We don't know any Lee's"

"So? She didn't know Asami and you were hugging her and you and Korra have feelings for each other!"

"No we don't. I don't like Korra one bit!" They heard a gasp. Mako turned around and there stood Korra, mouth open and face turning red. She turned and ran back down the hall. Bolin thought he saw tears.

"Korra! Wait I didn't mean it!" Mako yelled. "Bolin! This is your fault!"

"What did I do! You said it!"

"Never mind, Korra!" Mako ran out the door chasing her.

* * *

**Ok how was it? If I get 83 reviews I'll post another chapter today! Please. Still need ideas!**


	14. Someone familier

**Ok This is chapter 14. as promised**

* * *

"Korra! Wait, I didn't mean it." Mako yelled as he ran after her. He was slowly gaining on her. "Korra stop." Mako yelled as he ran into a room he saw Korra go. He saw her looking around for an escape. He hurried over and threw his arms around her waist. "Korra. Korra calm down It's me." He whispered as she started flailing.

"That's why I'm trying to get away! Let go."

"Only if you promise to stay."

"I'm not promising you anything!" Korra yelled struggling trying to get out of his grip.

"Korra. Calm down." Mako tightened his grip on her waist and waited her out. When that didn't work, He just buried his head in her neck and kept whispering 'I'm sorry' over and over till she stopped flailing and leaned into his arms.

"I'm sorry I ran." Korra whispered.

"I'm sorry I said that. I do care about you alot. I just wanted Bo to shut up." Mako said into her neck.

"It's fine. It just really hurt me knowing you didn't like me one bit. I thought about how you wanted someone pretty like Asami."

"Korra when you left. It hurt. Bad. I missed you like crazy. I threw myself into work but sometimes. I wondered if you forgot about me and fell for some watertribe guy.(A/N Hey that rhymed!) Then I saw you for the first time in 3 years and I thought you were just another fangirl. I ignored you and It was you. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry I left. I fought with Tenzin the whole way to the south pole. I even argued with Toph. Yah Lin's mom! She tied me up with her ropes and told me to shut up."

"I know you fought, I knew it but it still felt like you wanted to leave. That you didn't want to stay."

"Oh Mako. I wanted to stay. I listened to you guys on the radio as soon as I knew Bo was 16. I cheered and yelled when you won and cried when you lost. Once Katara took my radio so I climb on the roof and risked my life to listen to the radio in the white lotus' room. I got caught though. But I heard the end." Mako arms tighten around Korra and laughed.

"I haven't heard you laugh since we were kids! And told you so!"Came a voice behind them. Mako quickly released Korra and jumped away. Korra's face heats up and slowly turns around. There stood Bolin with a huge grin on his face. "Told ya so"

"Oh shut up Bolin." Mako and Korra say at the same time and stalk out.

"Korra" Mako grabbed her wrist.

"What Mako?" Suddenly Korra felt pressure on her lips. Mako was kissing her. She reaches up and wraps her arms around his neck pulling him closer and Mako wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Awww look guys. It's the uh-vatar and the street rat," a voice said behind Mako. Mako stiffens and pulls away turning around blocking Korra. She stood on her tip-toes and saw a guy with ridiculous black hair and pale. Korra stiffen remembering him.

"What do you want Tahno?"

"Nothing street rat. Just congrats on getting in the tournament. I look forward to it"He sneered.

"Yah this time it won't be 12 to 2." Korra snorted. Tahno's eye's widened. "Yah I remember."

"That was you?"

"Yah! Me and Mako! You almost killed him!" Korra yelled getting in his face.

"I remember that. You lost."

"Because it was 12-2! You cheated! We didn't stand a chance!"

"Well your the avatar you could've took us all down!"

"I didn't know at the time!"

"Well, I didn't know the avatar could get her butt whooped."

"So? We were young! You were bigger than us." Korra screamed about to swing. Mako grabbed her from behind and held her back.

"Korra. You can't hit him. We'll be kicked out of the tournament," Mako whispered in her ear.

"Yah listen to your boyfriend. Remember when we kept hitting him and you yelled and screamed and pleaded?" Tahno taunted. Korra's anger was rising. "Why didn't you help him? Go into the floaty avatar thing? Hmmm? Did you like watching us hit him over and over and over?"

"Shut up." Korra growled tears running down her face remembering that day.

"Korra come on let's go." Mako urged pulling her back.

"Yah run away." Korra growed and try to dive on the laughing waterbender. But Mako hung on tight. He dragged her all the way outside.

"Korra calm down. We cannot hit him. He wants us out. Think how good it'll feel to beat him and win." Mako whispered in her ear. She slowly calmed down and wrapped her arms arround his neck.

"I'm so sorry for that night. I tried to help, I really did." Korra cried into his shoulder.

"I know you did. I know, Shhhh." Mako held her and let her cry.

"But Mako, What if he cheats? Then he'll rub it in our faces that we lost again."

"It's ok. We'll beat them. They don't stand a chance. We have gotten better since then. We'll train harder."

"Mako. I'm scared."

"Of Tahno?"

"No. Of Amon and the equlist. He can take my bending. Or worse. He could take your bending. Or Bo's And I won;t be able to do anything about I can't lose you." Korra mumbled said into Mako's shoulder.

"Shhh you won't lose us. I'll alway's be there for you." Mako mumble into her ear. He pulled her chin to look at her and leaned down and kissed her again.

"HA! TOLD YA SO!"

"BOLIN GO AWAY!"

_**From an Ally near by  
**_

"This is good."

"Yah the boy is her weakness."

"Come on let's report back to Amon.

* * *

**Ohhhh drama! What's Amon gonna do? Please review! My goal is to haev 100 reviews before I finish.**


	15. Trouble

**Hey I'm back! Ok heres chapter 15! Never thought I'll get this far.**

**Ikki: Neither did I.**  
**Me:Well thanks for the vote of confidence... Take it away Mako!**  
**Mako:*Looks around* I don't see anyone other than you and Ikki...**  
**Me:*Face palms* Them Tell Ikki the line.**  
**Mako:FIne... Ninjafish15 aka Lulu doesn't own Legend of Korra.**  
**Ikki: I know this.**  
**Mako: Well She told me to tell you.**

**Ikki: Mako why don't you see those people reading this. Huh huh huh?  
Mako: I'm leaving.**

**Ikki: BYE!**

**Thanks for the Reviews! I LOVE THEM! I really don't think I'm a good writer. Thank you all.**

* * *

"Why do we have to train soooo early!" Korra groaned as Mako threw a ball at her.

"We're the rookies. We get the worst times in the gym."Bolin said as he caught the ball throwing it back to Mako.

"Well, Mornings are **Evil.**" Korra stated.

"Well get use to them." Mako smirked. Korra threw the bal at him a little harder than nesseray. He flew backwards.

"Oops sorry." Korra exclaimed as she helped him up.

"S'ok, I'm fine." Mako said staring down at her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and went to kiss her.

"Oh spirits go get a room. I thought we were suppose to be training!"

"Oh be quiet Bo, When you get a girlfriend you'll understand."

"I have had girlfriends!"

"Sure. Whatever you say Bo." Korra said crossing her arms.

"I have!" Bo sputtered.

"I want to see proof." Korra smirked as she pecked Mako on the lips. "I gotta go train with Tenzin, I'll see you guys later." Korra said waving.

"Hey Mako quit drooling. Your causing a wet spot." Bolin said as he walked away.

"I'm not drooling!" Mako yelled as he wiped his chin.

"Hey Mako." A voice came. Mako turned around and saw Asami standing there.

"Oh Hey. Asami. What's up?"

"Oh nothing. Is that why you basically turned me down." She glanced toward where Korra left.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Wow. Your really dence."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"Not at all." Asami rolled her eyes. "What do you see in that watertribe wench?"

"She's just herself. I've always felt drawn to her. Even when we were kids and I'll appreciate it if you kept your comments to yourself."

"But she's her and I'm me! Why don't like me?"

"Because. Your not my type."

"How? She had wolf tails! She doesn't even smell nice! She act like a man! I mean look at how she dresses! Baggy pants? Wolf tails on her belt? If she didn't have her hair I would have thought she was a man! Why don't you like me?"

"Because you not me, Now I suggest you leave now." Asami turned and saw Korra leaning on the door glaring at Asami.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Korra shrugged off the door and walked over.

"You don't wanna know."

"Try me." Korra had to admit, this girl had guts to go up against the avatar and a pro-bender.

"Korra come on, let's go." Mako urged. Korra stared Asami down till she looked at Mako and nodded. Mako's arm snaked around her waist and they walked away.

"You don't think I smell do you?" Korra asked.

"Of course not."

"K" Korra leaned her head on Mako's shoulder.

_**Back with Asami.**_

"Sir?" A shadow figure came out.

"Yes?"

"The boy. Mako. He is defiantly her weak link. Also the other boy. Bolin. They have a bond." Asami said as she looked at the man in the white mask.

"excellent."

unknown to them. A certain green-eyed boy was listening around the corner. He was ready to bolt. But he had to wait. Slowly the girl and the masked man left. Bolin came running out and ran trying to find Korra or Mako. He ran to the ferry and hurried toward Air temple Island to tell Tenzin.

"Bolin? Korra isn't here."

"No.. Mon... Capture...Ko...me...Use...rra"Bolin gasped resting his hands on his knees gasping for breath.

"Bolin calm down! I couldn't understand a word you were saying. Just breath."

"Daddy he said 'No amon is going to try to capture Mako and himself to use against Korra." Ikki said matter of factly. Bolin nodded eagerly, still gasping

"How did you kno...never mind." Tenzin shook his head at his daughter. "How do you know that is his plan Bolin?"

"I heard him and Asami talking about it. We, mostly Mako. Are her weakness. Like Master Katara and Aang's friends."

"What is his plan?"

"I honestly don't know it's gonna be big." Tenzin started rubbing his beard thoughtfully.

"Well where are Mako and Korra." Bolin shrugged.

"I haven't seen them since they left training."

"Well we have to find them! Amon could strike!" Tenzin hurried away.

"Master Tenzin? The ferry is this way."

"I know! I was putting Ikki in the house."

"But she's right..." Bolin said pointing to Ikki who had her arms crossed.

"Never mind let's go." Tenzin said hurring the other way.

"Wow he frazzled." Bolin noted as he hurried after the airbender.

_**With Korra and Mako.**_

"I'm sorry about Asami. She had no right saying all that stuff about you." Mako mumbled in her ear. They were sitting at the tree looking over the pond. Korra was sitting between Mako's legs and had her back resting on his chest. He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist.

"It's ok. I don't like her, she seems to have that 'i'm rich so pay attention to me' vibe."

"Yah. I know, She's alway's had an interest with the Fireferrets. I just ignored her most of the time."

"Yah, The radio announcer said you and her had a 'thing'."

"And you believed it?"

"..."

"Korra you have to stop mumbling." Mako whispered into her ear.

"Fine yes I believed it. And I broke my radio,then switched the white lotuses' and caused one of them to slip and that's how he 'broke' it."

"You are cunning. But no they just saw her kiss my cheek and hug me. So they were jumping to conclusions and so did you."

"Well if you heard on the radio that I was dating a handsome watertribe's men what would you have done."

"well i would have killed him. unless he's huge then I'll back away slowly and brake my radio."

"Oh and I was being dramatic." Korra giggled. Mako tighten his hold on her and hid his embarrassment in her neck. " I'm going to be in so much trouble for skipping air bending training." Korra sighed.

"I wonder where Bo went. He's usually bugging us by now." Mako noticed.

"He's probably looking for a girlfriend."

"Maybe. Wanna go to Narook's? He's not gonna recognize you."

"Sure. I could eat." Mako stood up pulling Korra with him. They walked hand in hand to the noodle place. They had just walked out one side of the park when a very frazzled Bolin and Tenzin came hurrying in the opposite side.

"They're not here!" Bolin yelled. "Wait Narook's!"

"Bolin! This is not the time to think of food! come on!"

"But Tenzin"Bolin complained.

"Come on Bolin." Tenzin walked the opposite way of Narook's,

"But there noodles! Really yummy noodles! Come on justa bowl!" Bolin complained as he followed the airbender.

* * *

**Ok I'm gonna cut it off here. So what do you think? Please review. Also I really like Asami's character in the show but I need her to be a little mean in here so it fits together. I love reviews. So please review also i REALLY NEED IDEAS! PLEASE GIVE ME AN IDEA**


	16. Pre finals

**Hey! I know I should be in school now but I have the flu! I got all the way to school and was climbing out when my 19yr old brother grabbed me by the braid and tugged me back put his hand up and made me let him feel my forehead. and said sorry lucielle(Hate it when he uses my full name) you aint going. And made me go home all by my lonesum. So I'm updating!**

* * *

"Hey Narook!" Mako called as he walked into the noodle place.

"There's my favorite customer. Who's this pretty lady?"

"You don't recognize her? It's Korra!"

"KORRA!"Narook engulfed her in a huge hug.

"It's good to see you too. But I can't breathe."

"Oh sorry. So girlie.. What is this I've heard you being the Avatar?"

"It's true." She bent the water in the noodles with one hand and held a flame in the other.

"Wow.I've never would've guessed." Narook let out alow sigh.

"So Mako? Have you finally told her?"

"Told me what?"Korra asked looking at Mako

"Yes Narook. I told her." Mako leaned down and kissed her. "See."

"Took ya long enough boy."

"Well I copuldn't write it all in a letter." Mako said blushing.

"All widdle Mako is embasserasted."

"Oh be quiet. Can we eat now?"

"Sure. Usual mako? and I think I remember what you use to like. Seaweed noodles with sea prunes?"

"Yes." They both said at the same time.

"So what's your usual?"

"Arctic hen covered in fire flakes in noodle soup."

"Fire flakes?"

"They're really spicy. Bo dunked his head in water when he stole a bite of my food."

"Oh so that's how you protect your food right?"

"Yah like you with sea prunes." **(A/N Or me with ranch!)**

"What's wrong with seaprunes?"

"Nothing I just don't like them."

"Well they are delicious."

"What kind of tea would you like?"

"I like ginseng."

"Oh and Narook we'll have some Ginseng tea!"

"Oh like I could forget your favorite tea. Here girlie and boy."

"Thanks." Soon their food arrived and they were eating when Korra realized that they were getting stared at by 2 guys in the corner. she just brushed it off and put a sea prune in her mouth.

"Master tenzin? Can we go to Narook's now?"

"Not till we find them."

"But we looked everywhere! They have to be there!"

"Fine let's go." Tenzin rolled his eyes as Bolin fist pumped as he hurried toward the noodle place. Bo walked in and saw Korra and Mako.

"HA! TOLD YOU SO!" Bolin fist pumped as he hurried toward the pair.

"Hey bolin. Want some?"

"No your's have fire flakes and I would take some of Korra's but I don't like sea prunes."

"Well your missing out."Mako took a huge bite of hen and fire shuttered and went to get some jennamite (**A/N can anyone tell me what that's from!XD)**

"Korra! Why didn't you come to practice? We've been worried sick!"

"I was hanging out with Mako."

"Well Bolin has something to tell you."

"Yah. I have valuable information." Bolin stated with his mouth full.

"Well spit it out."

"Well I heard Asami talking to the scary guy in a mask. She said that Mako and I are your weakness and he said in a very creepy voice."

"Excellent."

"Yah that." Bolin turned and saw a guy in a mask. "Ahhhh" He squealed.

"Bolin it's me. Narook."

"Then what with the mask!"

"I thought it looked cool." Narook said as he walked away.

"Wow Bo. That was the manliest scream I've ever heard." Korra giggle.

"Arn't you worried?"

"Nah. I can take him. I'm sure of it. Don't we have a match?"

"Crap! Yah we do!" Mako yelled as he saw the time. "Come on let's go. We need to beat this team and then we'll be in the finals!"

"Yah let's go!" Korra grabbed Bolin and started hurring.

"But my jennamite!"

"Not now Bolin we gotta go. I'l buy you more later."

"But..but but"

"Korra what about Air traing? !?"

"I'll train tomorrow promise!" Korra yelled.'what am I gonna do about Amon'

_**At the pro bending arena**_

"introducing the BUZZARD WASPS"

"INTRODUSING TTHE FIREFERRETS!" Korra was staring off into space she didn't even relized the match started till she got pushed back into zone 3.

"Korra get your head into the game!" Mako yelled as he looked back at her. The buzzard wasps took advamage and shoved him back to zone three. Suddenly Bolin got hit really hard in the stomach. He barfed over the side.

"Told you not to eat the jennamite!"Korra yelled as Bolin got shove into the drink. Mako jumped in front of Korra, Shoving them both into the water.

"Mako! Stop I can talk care of my self!" Korra yelled as they rode back up.

"I'm sorry I just don't like watching you get hit."

"Mako I can take care of myself." They were interrupted by Bolin puking again.

"You ok Bo?"

"Yah I'll be fine." Korra rubbed his back.

"ROUND 2" Mako wasn't any better. Bolin got shoved off pretty quickly and Mako once again 'protected Korra' and they both got shove into zone three. buzzard wasps 2 fireferrets 0

"Mako I swear if you don't stop I'm gonna murder you!" Korra yelled.

"What's the point. We arn't going to win. It's all my fault."Mako looked at the ground.

"City-boy you're not giving up are you?"

"What's the point? We're gonna lose anyways.

"Ok Folks. The buzzards are smoking the fireferrets. They need to have all three of them knocked out and the fireferrets could win! They need to get their heads in the game."

'think Korra think.' Bolin hurt his shoulder in the last round and was still bending left-handed, Mako looked depressed and the Buzzard wasps took advange. They first took Bolin out. and then Mako followed.

"All left folks is the young avatar. Is she going to pull a mirical here folk? I hope so!"  
Korra dodged left and right and by some luck got all three of them in a line. She threw the water ate them as hard as she could and knocked them all over.

"FIREFERRETS WIN! THEY DID IT FOLKS!" The crowd went nuts as Korra hurried toward the locker room. Mako grabbed Bolin in a huge hug.

"Arm arm pain pain!"

"Sorry."

"Here."Korra picked up some water.

"Nah I'm...good..."Bolin sighed as the water took the pain away.

"You guys smell that? It smell's like loser." Tahno said holding his nose.

"Well hate to break it to you but we just won."

"Well you're gonna lose the tournament."

"I really hope to see you in the finals."

"INTRODUSING THE WHITE FALLS WOLFBATS"

"Korra I'm sorry. And thanks for hold on out there."

"Your welcome and I forgive you. You big-headed city-boy." Korra hugged him

"WOLF BATS WIN!"

"How did they do that?" Mak and Bolin shrug as they stare at the quick match.

"Wow"

* * *

**HELLO! Sooo how was it? hmmmm I don't know the rules of Pro-bending so sorry if something is off. Please review! PRETTY PLEASE! I hate bein sick. there's nothing to do and I guess my brother was right cuz I barfed in the driveway when I got out of the car... boooo**


	17. Surprise

**Ok Heres chapter 17. I would love to get past 100 reviews!**

**I don't own legend of Korra**

* * *

"Mako... Mako... MAKO"Korra yelled.

"What!" Mako turned from the punching bag.

"Your over-doing it! Calm down." Korra urged.

"But I want to beat Tahno! And what if Amon comes after me? I wanna be ready."

"Amon ain't going to get you. I won't let him. He doesn't scare me. Much. Oh and Bo's waiting for us at Narook's" Korra stated wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ok. But what are we going to do? We can't trust anyone. We can't say anything in front of Asami if it's true she's working for her." Mako rested his forehead against hers.

"Well it makes sence. You've always been close to me... Wait! Remember when we were in that ally and that man said 'Give me the girl' What do you think he meant then? Maybe he worked for Amin!"

"Korra that was over 10 years ago."

"But I still remember it. I just can't remember his name. His friend yelled it when he torched the house. It started with a T."

"Korra. Stop I don't want to remember that day! That was a horrible day for me! I watched my parents die!" Mako stated as he pulled away.

"I was next to you Mako! I saw too!" Korra said trying to hug him, but he stepped away.

"It's different! I've known them all my life! You only were with us for a year!" Mako yelled.

"But they were a lot nicer and got me better than my parents!" Korra yelled right back standing with her face in his.

"Still!"

"Still what! My Parents left me then died! I will never know why they left!"

"Yours didn't die right in front of your eyes! Yours just didn't want you!" Korra's heart dropped and she took a step back.

"I know. You didn't have to remind me Mako." Korra said softly as she stepped back.

"Well they did and if it's true my parents probably died because of you! It's your fault!" Mako yelled still mad.

"I'm sorry I didn't know. But why would they come after me? No one knew I was the avatar! Tell me that one City-boy!"

"I can't answer that, but why else would they want you!"

"See!"

"Me and Bolin were just fine till you came back! I wish you would have never came back, Or better yet! I wish I would have never pointed you out by that tree! all you've ever done has caused trouble!"

"Mako... Take that back..." Korra's eyes widened

"Why should I!"

"..." Korra turn and ran out of the gym.

"Whatever!" Mako yelled at the closed-door and turned and started punching the bag with anger. Mako heard the door open and close "I'm not talking to you Korra so go away,"

"Well sorry, I'm not Korra." A voice came from behind him. Mako turned around and saw Amon standing there with bunch of chi blockers. Mako automatically backed away.

"I don't want to fight." Mako stated as he stepped back.

"You wanna know somethin boy? You should never have let her leave."

"What did you do to Korra!"

"You'll see soon enough." Suddenly all the chi blockers started fighting and easily took Mako out. They carried Mako outside and threw him into the back of a truck next to another body.

"Too easy." Amon said as they closed the doors.

**with Korra.**

'Stupid Mako. Why did he have to remind me my parents didn't want me. I already know this.' Korra furiously wiped the tears away.

"Why Hello little girl." Korra whipped around and saw lieutendent standing there. Alone

"Well thanks. I need to get some anger out!" Korra yelled.

"I wouldn't do that if you wanna see your boyfriend and his brother again."

"Your lying!"Korra yelled. Lieutenant threw Korra a shoe. It looked a lot like Bolin's.

"That ain't proof enough."

"Well maybe this will be." He threw a red blob. Korra caught it and gasped. It was Mako's red scarf. She felt the fraid end and it was still warm and smelled like him.

"Please don't hurt them." Korra whispers still clutching the scarf to her body.

"Whatever you do to me will be done to them harder." He laughed as he attacked. He threw her into a different truck and drove off. "Sir We got her."

"Excellent. We got the Boys. Bring her back to base."

**Back at base.  
**

Korra awoken in a small cell she saw two lumps lying on the ground. One to the left and another one in front of her. (A/N So their each on one wall.)

"Mako...Bolin?" Korra whispered. The one in front of her moved and suddenly sat up. It was Mako. He looked around and saw Korra.

"Korra? Where are we?" Korra was looking at the other lump.

"Bo?" The lump wiggled and sat up.

"Korra, Mako. Where is my shoe?"

"I don't know. I dropped it." Korra went to stand to relize her waist was connected to the wall and her arms and legs were tied. Mako's arms were hooked together and chained to the wall and Bolins arms and legs were tied also connected to his wall.

"Mako. What are we going to do?" Bolin asked.

"I don't know. How did they get you?"

"Oh I was waiting for you guys at Narooks. Which you guys never came. then I was attacked from behind and taken, What about you?"

"Oh I was at the gym Korra and I argued and I went back to punching and Amon showed up and basically took me."

"They threaten me with you guys. They said if I hurt them they hurt you. I coud've took him..."

"How were you sure they had us." Bolin asked.

"He first threw a shoe at me, but I didn't believe it. Then he threw Mako's scarf." Mako reached up and felt his naked neck.

"Where is it?"

"I don't know! I was holding it and he hit me." Korra started yelling. "This is your fault Mako! If you didn't say those things Amon wouldn't have separated us and we could've got away!"

"Well You started it!"

"HOW!" Korra screeched.

"You had to bring up that night!"

"Well sorry I wanted answers! I wanted to know why this freak is against me! Or why that creep wanted me back in the ally all those years ago!"

"WE DON'T HAVE TO KNOW EVERYTHING!"

"BUT MAKO! You said some mean things back there. Do you really feel that way?" Korra got softer toward the end. Bolin was shrinking away from the fighting teammates

"Yes I really do."

"Oh." Korra pulled her knees up and hid her face in them. She didn't want them to see her cry. She let the tears run down her face and soak her pant legs. Suddenly the place was filled with equalist and they grabbed Korra. She started kicking and yelling. Mako started yelling at them to leave her alone and was trying to get free. Bolin was just yelling. They dragged Korra out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"Soo Mako. What did you say to her? She was crying."

"I might've told her I wish that we've never met and that she's always screwing everything up."

"MAKO! How could you say that to her?!"

"It get's worst.."

"Do I really want to know?"

"Yah. I told her mom and dad's deaths were her fault and that even her own parent's didn't even want her..."

"Oh Mako! How could you?" Mako just looked away.

"I don't know Bo. I really don't know."

"What if he kills her! Or he kills us! She's going to think that you hate her!"

"Don't you think I know that!"

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because I'm afraid!"

"OF WHAT!"

"LOVING HER!"

"What?"

"I'm afraid of loving her. Last time I felt this way, she left us."

"So your just going to push her away?"

"She doesn't need me. She's the avatar." Mako turned away from Bolin and faced the wall. A sign he was done talking. Suddenly the Chi-blockers came in and started dragging them apart and sown the hall.

**With Korra.  
**

"LET ME GO!" Korra roared as she struggled. Suddenly they dropped her down on the floor and she quickly went to stand, but was knocked back down and was forced to stay on her knees. "What do you want with me!"

"Amon wants to see you." The chi-blocker said. Korra grunted and the door opened. Korra automatically shrank it was more chi-blockers dragging Bolin and Mako. They made them sit in a similar place as Korra. Korra glanced at Mako and he mouthed 'I'm sorry' She mouthed it back. He went to mouth something else but the door sprung open and in stepped Amon. He stood in front of the three and stared down at them.

"Welcome Avatar and friends."

"What are you going to do to us?" Bolin asked.

"You'll see. Amon knelt to Korra's height. Korra shrank back, But he felt familiar. Like she's met him before. "I'm just surprised this little girl hasn't recognized me."

"I don't know you." Korra spat.

"Look into my eyes," Korra stared at the guys eyes and recolonization flooded Korra's features then horror.

"Daddy?" Korra gasped. Mako's mouth dropped.

* * *

**I'm sooo sorry this is sooo late but I've been busy and I hadn't had time to write and brothers are computer hogs. And oooo Amon's her father. Well here's my thinking. Yokome hapeen during when Aang was alive so I basically guessed Amon could be old enough to be her father. He is from the watertribe. So telll me what you think! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Escape

**Thank you all. I love the reviews. Onward to chapter 18! The name is probalby a give away... Oh well. I don't own Legend of Korra. Ok so I edited this and hope made it better!**

* * *

"Daddy?" Korra whispered again.

"Yes dear daughter Leave." He said to the blockers. They all filed out.

"But why?" Korra said going back to subject

"From the moment you were born I knew you were different. You sneezed and smoke came out of your nose and from that moment I knew you were the avatar. The avatar took my fathers bending, causing him to become bitter and train me and my brother day in and day out."

"I have an uncle?"

"Yah councilman Tarrlok." Korra thought, Where had she heard that name before.

"Now stop interrupting. After I realized you were the avatar, your mother made me swear not to hurt you or she'll leave and take you with her. So that's when the plan hatched. 6 years later, we came to Republic city to visit my dear brother and I decided to take you out. I had to first ge rid of your mother."

"What did you do to her!?" Korra yelled tears streaming down. Mako was listening closely.

"I left you by the tree and got on the boat with your mother. She took 2 days before I got my chance to kill her and sank the ship, But when I came back, You weren't by the tree. I thought I had lost you till I saw you playing in a yard with two little boys. I went to approach but saw the big burly man watching you guys so I started pulling together supporters. Soon I had enough money to hire Takumi."

"He was the man from the ally." Korra gasped. It was making sence,

"Yah and when he didn't get you then, he followed you and was suppose to make sure you were dead. But I saw you guys crouching by Zuko's statute I knew he failed and took his bending.," Suddenly Korra was floating, She couldn't move. Mako was floating next to her with a scared expression on his face. "I should end you guys now. I could so easily." He bent Mako's arm backwards, he grunted in pain. Then he bent Korra's ankle till it snapped she yelled in pain. "Or shall I take the bending?" Amon bent them back to their knees. he placed his finger on Korra's forehead and the back of her neck.

"But wait. Maybe I'll take your little friends bending." He moved toward Bolin, Korra was still whimpering about her ankle. She tried to move to protect her friends, but he was too strong. He was a Bloodbender. The cursed waterbending skill that was illegal.

"NO!" Mako yelled as Amon stepped toward Bo. Bolin gasped and had tears running down his face. He didn't want to lose his bending.

"Oh so you volenteer."Amon started moving toward Mako, He fought against the blood bending and slowly moved his arm into place. When Amon was close he was about to touch his forehead when Mako shocked him. Amon was shocked. Literly. No one's ever got the better of him. Mako threw him into the wall and sent two more blast toward him. He ran and scooped Korra up and started running, Bolin close behind.

"Korra I'm so sorry. I should have never said those things."

"It's ok. But please just leave me and take Bolin and run."

"I'm not leaving you..."Suddenly Mako stopped and turned a corner,

"We gotta get outta here." Bolin said running beside them.

"Well that's kinda Duh..." Korra said weakly. "Mako, Put me down. I'm just slowing you down."

"I will never leave you behind." Mako said seriously. "Bo! How good are you at bending under pressure?"

"I don't know." He looked back and saw at least 20 guys chasing them. He didn't know where he was running. He just hoped he was running toward a window. He had a plan. Suddenly right in front of them was a window. Mako heard someone laugh saying 'they have to stop now'

"Well here's a good way to check." Suddenly Mako with Korra and Bolin dove out the window. "Now bend a platform for us to land on!" Mako shouted as Bolin tried to quickly do it. Instead he bent a slide and they slid to the bottom and still ran. They ran past the stun by-standers. They ran until they got to the boy's apartment where Korra had been staying. Mako gently sat Korra on the couch and sat next to her gasping for breath.

"I told you I was fine! You didn't have to run up the stairs with me." Korra scowled.

"You were hurt."

"My ankle is fine."

"No it's not. It's turning colors."

"Then get me some water so I can heal myself." Korra groaned. Bolin quickly got a bowl of warm water and sat it next to her.

"Thanks Bo." Korra bent the water up and formed the glowing hands. After she healed her ankle she felt something in her belt. She reached in and pulled out Mako's scarf. "Hmm Maybe I didn't drop it."

"Oh you can grab the scarf just not my shoe? I have to hop now." Bolin exclaimed holding up his sock foot.

"It's probably in the ally. Go and look." Korra stated as she handed Mako his scarf back.

"Fine..." Bolin grumbled as he left the apartment. Leaving Mako and Korra in an awkward silence.

"So what's the game plan?" Mako asked.

"I-I don't know." Korra's voice broke, Mako looked at her and she had tears in her eyes. Mako grabbed her hand and pulled her till she moved to sit on his lap. "I'm suppose to be strong but Amon frightens me. He's my dad, but he's was never like a dad to me and that frightens me that he's going to hurt you or Bo." Korra buried her head into his neck trying not to cry breathing in his scent.

"Shh Korra. It's ok to admit your scared. I was scared when we were kids and we were on our own. I was scared when Amon knelt near you. Heck I'm scared now.. But if we ban together, he can't hurt us.

"I hope your right." Korra moved her head so it was resting on his shoulder and Mako wrapped her in a hug. Korra yawned and relaxed soon falling asleep.

"Shh Sleep my Korra. I love you." Mako whispered so low Korra wasn't sure she heard him right. Mako rested his head on hers and soon fell asleep also.

"I found it!" Bolin came in and saw the two sleeping benders. 'Awwww' Bolin thought as he ripped Mako's blanket off his bed and covered them up. He walked into his room and saw Pabu sitting there.

"Hey buddy. You got away. Good boy." Bolin muttered as he soon fell asleep also, Pabu curling up around him.

* * *

**Sooo How was it? I love the reviews and thank you Crazy Cowgirl Cassie for bein my 100th reviewer! I also would like to thank all my reviewers! Ya'll make my day!**


	19. Finals

**Ok heres Chapter 19. Its kinda like **_**The Winner is...**_** But a little spin on it. BTW I edited the last chapter. So check it out and tell me if that's better. I won't be able to update the rest of the week cuz i got to stay afer school to fix my project. Also CAPTICAL is the guy announcing. **

_******1-25-13 Ok tell me is this better? I hope I added enough detail**_

* * *

"Korra, should you even compete tonight? You just healed your ankle. You should be resting."

"Mako just be quiet! I'm ready to beat Tahno's a.."

"Korra! There are children here!" Bolin scowled covering Pabu's ears.

"Fine whatever. Lets just train."

"_Attention United republic council. It is Amon and I command you shut down the pro-bending match tonight or there will be severe consequences if you fail to comply." _came from the radio.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Korra shouted, Hands heating up and she threw a punch at the dummy and it fell to the ground in ashes.

"Korra! We have to pay for that!" Mako shouted looking at the ruined dummy.

"Shut up!" Korra stormed out and slammed the door. She was beyond mad at her 'daddy'.

"Sooooo do you have the money to pay for it?" Bolin asked. Mako just shook his head and hurried to follow Korra. Bolin looked from the dummy to the door hurried after Mako before Toza saw what they did to his dummy.

"Hey wait for me!"

_**At the Council hall thing...**_

"Your not gonna let him shut you down are you?" Korra demanded as Mako and Bolin rushed in.

"Well we have to if people are in danger." Tarrlok said. "And we decided that we are going to close down the pro-bending match."

"You can't do that!" Korra yelled.

"We voted and we agreed and we can."

"That is not fair!" Korra threw her hands up in exasperation.

"It is. I am willing to do whatever to bring Amon to justice, but I am not willing to harm innocent people just so you can play your 'game'" Korra fumed. It isn't just a 'game'. She was about to let Tarrlok have it uncle or not uncle, when Mako shook his head. Korra took a deep breath and said

"It isn't just a game. It's a sport that bring benders and non-benders together and inspires everyone so you has to let us play." Korra said dramatically

"That still doesn't give us a good reason to allow you to 'play your game'"

"For the last time! It. Isn't. A. Game!" Korra said through gritted teeth. Mako grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "By shutting down the arena, your letting him win." She stated matter-a-factorly. Tarrlok just glared and spoke to the counsil in privet.,

"We still say no." Tarrlok went to bang his gavle when Lin shattered it with her line of metal.

"The metel-benders and I will be there to give extra protection. It is time the benders of the city opposed the Equalists. Let them play."

"Fine." Tarrlok said through gritted teeth after he re-spoke to the conusil.

"Yah hoo!" Korra and Bolin cheered. Mako smirked and caught Korra as she dove into his arms.

"Come on guys we got to prepare!" Bolin yelled.

"Thanks Lin." Korra said in the hall. Lin just ignored her and walked away.

"What did I do to her? She has never liked me.." Korra sighed.

"Don't worry. It has nothing to do with the avatar or even you."

"Then what... OH! OH! You use to date her didn't you?"

"What! Noo. Who told you?"

"You just did. "

"Well it was a while ago...Wait! I am not telling you this story because it isn't your business." Tenzin states walking away.

"Pooper." Korra crosses her arms and sighs.

"What's wrong." A voice whispers in her ear as she felt arms snake around her waist. She sighed again and leaned into Mako's embrace.

"I found out why Lin doesn't like me. It all Tenzin's fault."

"Ohh. So... Are we ok?" He whispers.

"Yes.. No.. I don't know. How can I trust you not to blame me when something goes wrong." Korra whispered back.

"I am so sorry. I was angry and sad and I took it out on you and I should have never said those things that were and are not true."

"Then why did you say then?"

"I was angry. And I promise I will never hurt you again." Mako whispers. Hugging her tighter and kissing her neck.

"I forgive you this time." Korra turned around to kiss him. Her lips just touched his when

"GUYS! Come on! Little brother's in the room!"Bolin yelled covering his eyes.

"Then leave. technically it's a hallway." Mako stated as he kissed her again.

"Fine. But we seriously got to go!"

"Bo. Calm down. We still got time till the match."

"But I'm hungry! And you have all the money!"

"Fine. Let's go to Narook's."

_**At the Arena. The Match. Korra's POV**_

"Ok guys. and Korra. We've train for this and we have the anger. We can beat these guys." Mako said as we huddled together. Foreheads touching.

"Yah. they don't stand a chance." I agreed nodding. I was ready to beat pretty boys' smirk right off his face.

"Ok Pabu. You can do it buddy, remember what I taught you," Bolin said talking to the little fire-ferret.

"INTRODUSING THE FIRE-FERRETS!" The crowd stared cheering and Mako and I waved as Bolin sat Pabu on the ground to walk on his front paws doing a flip over an earth-disk. It got a little applause.

"AND NOW OUR REINING CHAMPIONS, THE WHITE-FALLS WOLFBATS!" They're entrance included fireworks and costumes with a lot of howling. The crowd went crazy. I thought they were just being show offs. seriously, Howling? Anyone can howl. I scowl.

"Don't worry. You were better." Bolin whispered to Pabu as he sat him down to go back to the balcony.

It was apparent that they weren't going to play fair. Tahno kept hosing Bolin and the refs called a blind eye. What the spirits! When I did that I got moved back and a penility!

"HEY! That was hosing!" I yell at the ref. He held up a yellow(? Is it An yellow or a yellow?) card. My smirk slowly fell as the ref called it on me and I had to move back a zone. Slowly we were pushed back to zone three, They first knock Bolin into the drink then push Mako and me off. But I thought quickly and grabbed Mako's hand and hung onto the edge of the mat. He was a lot heavier than he looked. I heard Tahno celebrating and I found the strength.

"Ok City-boy hang on." I started swinging and some how swung Mako up and he shot a distracted Tahno back to zone two as I fell, all just as the buzzard rang. I hope he knocked Tahno's ego down a couple notches.

"So what are we going to do?" Bolin asked shaking his wet hair and putting his helmet back on.

"Play the game." Mako stated crossing his arms.

"I say we play dirty too." I grunt, rolling my shoulder.

"No that's what they are looking for. Those refs were paid off. We will win fairly."

"Ok whatever you say city-boy." I grumbled, crossing my arms glaring at the other teams direction.

Round two was no better. They used illegal ice spikes on Bolin. They almost hit me in the head with a flame, which is illegal! But we held our ground and the official called a tiebreaker.

"Let me knock the hair off of pretty-boy's head." I growled.

"Ok but keep your head." Mako stated as I stepped forward choosing water.

"Come on give me your best shot." Tahno grinned leaning forward. He dodged my first attack and as he went to attack, I got him right in the chin knocking his helmet off and knocking him out of the ring. I smirked

"Chump." I taunted as I hopped off giving Mako and Bolin high fives,

"ROUND TWO GOES TO THE FIREFERRETS"

"Ok we only got to win this round." Bolin said.

"We got it in the bag." I stated grinning like crazy.

But we didn't. The Wolfbats cheated, Hard-core, just like when we were kids. Rocks in the water. They hit all three of us in the chin upper-cutting us into the water. Now let me tell you something, it hurt. Bad, but what hurt worst was that the ref didn't even say anything. I heard the announcer yelling

"THERE Is NO WAY THE OFFICALS WILL ALLOW THAT WIN. THERE WERE ROCKS IN THAT WATER FOLKS, AND THEY ALLOW IT? OK WELL YOUR WINNERS AND STILL CHAMPIONS THE WHITE-FALLS WOLFBATS."

"That is not fair!" I led floating in the water. Suddenly there were flickers of lights in the stands. I looked at them and was puzzeled. What could cause that?

"THERE SEEMS TO BE AN ELECTRICAL DISTURBANCE IN THE STANDS FOLKS, METEL-BENDER COPS ARE DROPPING LIKE BUMBLE-FLYS AND THERE SEEMS TO BE MASKED MEMBERS OF THE AUDENCE WIELDING STRANGE GLOVE DEVICES ON THEIR HANDS. THERES ONE IN THE BOOTH WITH ME NOW AND HE SEEMS TO BE WIELDING ONE OF THOSE STRANGE DEVICES AT ME NOW FOLKS AND I BELIEVE HE IS GOING TO ELECTROCUTE ME. I AM CURRENTLY WETTING MY PANTS!" (**A/N My favorite line!)**

I was about to swim toward the edge when I gasped I saw Lieutenant at the water's edge. I went to shoot at him, but he shoved his shocky sticks in the water and knocked all three of us out.

_**Reguler POV since Korra is knocked out. But when she comes to its back to her.**_

Suddenly Amon and some of his followers appear in the center of the ring. The wolfbats try to attack but, are soon over powered.

"Pity to take your powers." Amon states as he touched and took each of their bending away.

"It seems fitting that you all will celebrate the victory of these three bullies cheating their way to victory. Just as they do every day to the non-benders of the city, The Revolution has begun!" During the speech. Korra awoke and started trying to escape since they were tied to the post and couldn't move or see what was happening.

"Mako. Bolin. How we going to get out of this mess? What if we're next?" Me and Bolin start freaking out.

"Korra! Bo! Don't lose it!" Mako said trying to calm us.

"Wait I got it." Bolin started clicking his teeth together,

"Ok he lost it."

"No no no. Look! It Pabu" I exclaimed seeing the little fire-ferret skurring toward us.

"Come on boy chew through the rope." Bolin encouraged. Just as Pabu gnawed through the rope, I dove into the water and made a huge spout, chasing the escaping equlist, but the spout didn't hold up high enPabuough and I started to plummet toward the ground. I was about to yell when suddenly I was caught. Lin had somehow caught me and she swung me up to ensue battle with the equalist. I had managed to take out a few out fighting with firebending, I manages to knock the liuentendent down, but the glass dome under us had other ideas, It collapses and I fell through as Luientendent clung to the ropes they were escaping on. He was grinning as I fell to certain death. I screamed as I plummeted toward the ground. Wishing I knew airbending so I could coushin my landing.

"KORRA!" I heard Mako yelled from the bleachers, where he was helping Tenzin. Right when I was sure I was going to die I was jerked up and swung toward the bleachers. Lin has pulled the impossible and caught me again. I was swung right into Mako with enough force the send us both tumbling on the ground.

"He escaped again!" I growled as I stood up helping Mako stand.

"We'll get him. Don't worry." Mako stated hugging me as we look at the damage to our home.

"Hey... On the bright side, Toza can't blame us for the dummy!" Bolin stated smirking.

* * *

**So how was it? I need your opinion. Oh and I am going to be updating further apart cuz I broke my left arm when I fell out of a tree. Really don't want to get into details but it is hard to type one handed and will be slower so I am sorry I will update as fast as I can! Please review!**

**.**


	20. IMPORTANT AN

Ok I'm sorry that this is not an update, I tried really hard to update but my brother just dropped the news that we're moving to Ohio!(I'm using sarcasm.) I really don't want to move but I have to. So I won't be having internet access for a while so i can't update so I'm very sorry and I'll have the next chapter up ASAP. (Also I fixed the last chapter so if you wanna tell me how I did. and If this is better.) Wonder if the kids at school make fun of my accent? And bye sunny Tennessee and hello bleak Ohio! Ok I have to go pack! BYE NINJAFISH15 OUT! PEACE!


	21. Moving

**Hello people I'm back! Everything is unpacked and kinda put away. I start school monday and It snowed... I do not like snow. But i guess I'll have to get use to it :( okkkaaayyy On ward**

* * *

"Mako! Do you want this packed, thrown away or thrown at Bolin?" I yelled as I helped the boys pack. I found some weird gooey stuff under the couch I sleep... well slept on. **(A/N Just in case you didn't know this is Korras POV)**

"Why would we throw it at Bolin?" Mako yelled from somewhere in the loft. which isn't many places.

"Why wouldn't I throw it at Bolin?" I asked poking the goop. I sware it moved away from me and hissed. "Ummm Mako? When was the last time you cleaned under the couch?"

"Ummm... I don't know that's Bo's job... Why?"

"Nothing so can I throw it at him?" I asked hope rising.

"No." Hope just fell.

"Party pooper." I mutter as I try to get the hissing unidentified blob into the trash without touching it. "Where is Bolin?" I asked when I was successful in getting it in the bag.

"He is supposed to be packing his things."

"Yah but he ain't!" I call as I see Bolin napping on his bed. He had drool coming out of his mouth and was snoring, loudly. His leg is off the bed and the blankets are tangled around him. I smile and lean against the door frame daydreaming of my childhood.

"I can see that." Mako said from right behind me. I jumped and turn around and punched his shoulder.

"Don't scare me Mako!" I cross my arms and glare at him.

"I'm sorry." He wrapped me in to a hug.

"Well I forgive you. This time." I say as I relaxed into his embrace. "So where are we going to stay." I whisper not wanting to wake Bolin.

"I'll think of something." Mako said glancing at Bolin.

"You aren't doing this alone City-boy."

"Why do you call me city-boy?"

"I've always call you City-boy,"

"True. Hey should we wake him?"

"Nah," I look up at him.

"You want to continue packing?"

"Nah I got a better idea." I reach up and pull his head down and pressed my lips to his.

"I like this idea." Mako said as he reclaimed my lips, pulling me closer.I run my fingers through his short hair brushing the hairs on the back of his neck.

"Ahem. Am I interrupting?" Mako and I jump apart and see Jinora standing there covering Ikki's eyes.

"Hey! Ever heard of knocking?"I yell, my face turning red.

"We did knock, multiple times." Jinora stated.

"Oh.. Well what do you want?" I crossed my arms, trying to stop my face from bursting into flames.

"Well, daddy wanted to know if you guys wanted to come and live on the island with us, Do ya do ya do ya?" Ikki asked jumping up and down.

"Well..."I look up at Mako's face, but he won't look at me.

"Go on Korra." Mako said.

"Girls, tell you father thank you for the offer, but I want to stay with my friends."

"No, Korra go with them." Mako whispered.

"I'm not leaving you again." Not whispering. Screw that.

"But I want you to go!" Mako yelled with the same intense.

"No. Your stuck with me City-boy." I say, crossing my arms and cocking my hip to the side.

"Ummm guys? Mako and Bolin are welcome to come." Jinora said, breaking the feuding teenagers apart.

"Well. cool." I said, turning away from Mako. He can be sooo irritating,

"Hey guys. What did I miss? Is Korra and Mako fighting again?"

"Oh now you wake up." I say throwing my arms up.

"What did I do?" I hear Bolin whisper to Ikki.

"Do you really want me to leave you guys again?" I ask Mako softly.

"No I never want you to leave again. But with Amon around, I want you to be safe and Air temple island."

"But I want to stay with you guys. I don't care about Amon. We can take care of ourselves. We're not 8 anymore." I hissed.

"How do you know! Korra I won't be able to live with myself if anything..Anything happened to you!"

"Mako! I am the master of 3 elements! I'm the avatar! We can make it, even if Jinora didn't offer you guys to come."

"Korra, I'm sorry." Mako pulled me into a hug. I fight him at first but I then just collapsed into his arms and hug him.

"Ummm guys? Sorry to ruin the moment. But is that bag crawling away?" Bolin asked pointing to the bag hissing and moving across the floor.

"Well... Ummm."Mako saids staring at the bag. I quickly stomp the bag repeatly till the hissing stopped.

"Soo When can we move in?"I ask happily like nothing happened.

"Um today. My dad already knows. We'll see you at the island!"Ikki exclaims running out the door.

"Ikki wait up!" Jinora yelled running after the hyperactive girl. "We'll be waitig!"Jinora yelled over her shoulder.

_**At the Island . 2 hours later.**_

"Thank you so much for letting us stay here Tenzin." I say carrying a box.

"No problem."

"No really thank you for inviting Mako and Bolin too,"

"No problem. I knew you wouldn't come without him I mean them."

'Yah well thank you."

"Hey Korra! You guys made it!" Ikki came riding down on her air scooter.

"Ikki, you and Jinora show our guests around.

"Alright daddy." Tenzin walked toward the house. "Ok guys for the grand tour." Iki threw her arms up as Mako sttod next to me with a bag and his box and Bolin on the other with Pabu and boxes.

"The flying bisons sleep those caves over there and thats the temple grandpa Aang built and that's the greenhouse where we grow our vegetables that we eat." Ikki said really quickly we kept jerking our heads in diffrent directions trying to keep up with her but failing. Bolin had on his thinking face then suddenly it lit up.

"I got a couple of questions, Is this an all vegetarian island? Is that where you learn airbending? Do we have to wear air acolect clothes? Do we get our own sky bision? and final question. How many trees are on this island?" Bolin said smirking, thinking he got her. Ikki stuck her finger on her chin and thought for a moment.

"yes, Yes No No 10582." Ikki said smiling up at his bewildered expression.

"Wow Bo. Theres finally someone who can keep up at you." Mako smirked.

"Now if you'll follow me to the boy's side. Ikki will show you to the girls bunk."

"But but but how did she know how many trees are on this island Mako? It's not natural!"

"Just forget it Bo. You lost."

"Hehe SO Ikki how did you know about the trees?"

"Oh Jinora bet me 15 yuans that I wouldn't count all of them."

Wow. this grl is good. I thought to myself as I followed the short airbender.

"Sooo Is Mako your boyfriend?"

"Yah..."

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Ya.. Wait your like 7 how do you know this stuff?"

"I'm smarter than I look."

"I am not having this conversation with you Ikki." I say as I close the door, not letter her inside. I swear I heard growling on the other side but I just shrugged and looked around. There was a bed and a dresser. Really bare. I whistled and Naga jumped in through the window. I thew down her blanket and she curled up and started sleeping. I look out the window and have a perfect view of the destroyed pro-bending arena. I sigh and lean against the windowsill think about why my father would do such a thing. I started thinking harder and remembered something. Tarlokk is my uncle and he will know a way to stop him. I look at the sky and realized the sun is going down and I'll have to do it tomorrow. Note to self. Tell Mako about Tarrlokk. and ask Tenzin if I'm allowed to have Naga in my room. I lay down on my bed and kick my shoes off and curl up, falling asleep instaly.

* * *

**Ok sorry this is so short. I will try to update regularly but as I said, I'm starting school tomorrow and I got to catch up probably. So I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow. I'm sooo nervous for school tomorrow. Ok you know the drill. PLEASE REVIEW! YOU GUYS MAKE MY DAY! Click the little button and tell me what you think! Please?**


	22. Kidnapped

**Heyy I'm back! Thanks for the reviews. and I hate my new school. I'm the weird girl... Well I do not own Legend of Korra.**

* * *

_**Korra's POV. **_

We've been living on Air temple Island for a week. The second day we were there, Mako and I went to see 'uncle' Tarlok. He wanted nothing to do with me and wouldn't hear me out! I tried to tell him that Amon was his brother but he just shoved us out the door! I think he's hiding something. I know I'm missing an important detail but I don't know what. I've tried meditating, like Tenzin told me, but I haven't been able to contact Aang again. I also haven't been able to bend a gust of air. It is frustrating me! I mean Aang was 12. 12! And he was a fully realized avatar and I'm 17 and can't bend air or go into the avatar state.I even destroyed a 100-year-old artifact in a fit of rage. I apologized though and fixed it. After Mako came and calmed me down. But I still owned up and fixed it. Tarlok must really want me to join the task force. He keeps trying to suck up. He sends me flowers. A sato-mobile. I gave it to Meelo and Ikki to play in. I'm currently going through the air bending stances and Mako is sitting cross-legged with Meelo on his head chewing on him. I decide to take a break and save him.

"Hey Meelo! Arn't you suppose to be helping your mom with dinner?"

"Nope. Its Jinora turn." He said, momentarily stopped chewing on his head, just to go right back.

"I'll give you a whole yuan to go play with your sister."

"Make it 5 and we got a deal."He said with one arm across his chest and his other held out.

"2 plus I'll sneak you in some candy." I say kneeling down to his level to look him in the eye.

"DEAL!" Meelo ripped the 2 yuans out of my hands and ran away.

"Good thinking. He is very clingy... And weird." Mako said trying to smooth his hair back into its normal fashion.

"Here hold still. You got Meelo drool in your hair." I giggle as I try to help him But it kept flopping down. "Mako, I don't think it's going to make it. "

"Aww does it look bad?"

"It looks like you just got back from the factory." I laugh as I pull my hand away and a dribble of spit comes off.

"Eww I gotta take a long shower later," He groans.

"Awww poor wittle Mako gotta take a bathy-wathy." I rub his head.

"Hey cut it out!" He growled.

"Make me!" I turn and run away. I hear his foot fall close behind me so I quickly skid around a tree and run the opposite way. I really should've been watching where I was going, but instead I was watching how close Mako was to catching me, which was close. Just I turn to look forward I see Tarlok standing right there. I tried to stop, but Mako ran right into me causing all of us, Tarlok included, to land on the ground. I somehow landed on Mako's back and Mako landed on Tarrlok's legs.

"Heyyy councilman Tarlrok. Hows it going..." I ask rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly laughing.

"Ummm Korra? Could you please get off of me!" Mako groaned.

"Oh sorry." I hopped up and reached down to help him up.

"Thanks'" He reached down and hauled Tarlok to his feet. He looked MAD!

"Well it was fine till I got run over by idiotic teens!" He growled as he dusted off his clothes glaring at Mako.

"Who are you calling idiotic!" I cross my arms over my chest. cocking my hip.

"You and You!" he shoved his finger in our faces.

"You wanna keep that finger? I suggest you don't do that again." I stand on my toes to get in his face.

"What are you going to do?" Tarlok glares down. Mako grabs me by my waist and whispers

"Shh calm down. You can't swing on him."

"Do not tell me to calm down!" I hiss back, but allow him to pull me away from my smirking 'uncle'.**(Don't you hate it when someone tells you to calm down? I do the exact opposite XD) **"He's hiding something." I tell Mako when we're further away."

"I know what you mean." He said back.

"It's something big. It connects."

"What?"

"Nothing. I just been having this dream. I think Aangs been trying to contact me,"

"Maybe. Come on let's get to dinner. Wait. What is Tarlok doing here?" Mako stops and asks. I shrug.

"I don't know." I walk into the house and see Tarlok at the dinner table, in Mako's spot. I glare at him. I see Pema doing the same thing but to Tenzin. Tarlok is smirking.

"So avatar Korra, why won't you join my task force."

"I don't like or trust you." I say putting my fist on the table glaring at him.

"Your going to regret that avatar Korra."

"Are you threatening the avatar?" I ask.

"How's airbending going? Have you made a puff of air yet?" I stiffen. "Thats what I thought. Your not the avatar, you a half bake avatar in training." He stands up and walks out.

"He's right." I whisper as I ran out the door and sit under a tree. I put my head in my hands, hiding in my knees,

"No he's not, You're an awesome avatar, he's just grasping at straws to try to get under your skin." Mako said as he caught up with me.

"But it's true. I can't airbend! What avatar can't airbend?"

"You'll learn." Mako comforts me by putting his arms around me.

"Mako. I'm scared. I don't know what to do. I know Aang was 12 and dealing with the firenation, but he never went up with someone who can permentally take your bending."

"You'll get it eventually." Mako soothes. I'm trying not to let him get to me, but it is really hard.

"Thank you Mako. But what am I going to do about my father?" I whisper into his chest.

"I don't know. We'll think of something. We always do."

"I know but he's going to come after me. I'll die if he tried to get Bo, Or the kids, Or you."

"You aren't doing this alone. You will always have us on your side."

"I know, But i have a feeling that he's planning something big."

"Who? Amon or Tarlok?"

"Both. Tarlok won't take no for an answer."

"Don't worry." He pulls me till I'm seated in his lap and my back was rested against his chest, I sigh and lean back and he tightens his arms around me, We sit there and watch the sun set.

*** * *  
****The next day. Still Korra's POV**

I wake up and realize Mako and I fell asleep outside, but there was a blanket around us. I smile and snuggle back up to Mako. Pulling the blanket closer around us.

"Mako... Mako. We have to go into town." I whisper shaking him.

"Can I shower? I still have Meelo spit in my hair." He mutters and he rubs his eyes.

"Yah. I got to go change out of my training clothes," **( The yellow and orange thing she wears.)**

"

Alright." He groans as he stretches. "Remind me never to sleep against a tree again."

"K"

**Later in republic city with Bolin.**

"Why are we riding around republic city?"

"We're proving Tarlok wrong."

"How?"

"That we don't need his stupid task force." I growl tightening my grip on Naga's reins. I feel Mako's arms tighen around my waist.

"Alright," Bolin said looking around,

"HEY STOP!"A voice yell. I look at Mako, who nods and urge Naga toward the sound.

"ALL OF YOU NON_BENDERS ARE UNDER ARREST FOR CONNECTION WITH AMON!" I heard Tarlok yell through a bull horn.

"Hey! You can't do this!" I heard a female yell. We turn the last corner and see Tarloks task force arresting normal non-benders.

"TARRLOK!" I yell as I march right up to him, with Mako and Bolin right behind me.

"Avatar Korra,"

"What do you think you're doing?" I look at the poor people trapped. I see a woman with a baby.

"Tarrlok! Let them go!" I yell.

"No they have connections to the revelation!" He does a hand sign and suddenly metal wrapped around them, herding them in a circle and the earth rises. I quickly un-bend the metal and lower the earth, allowing some of them to escape.

"Korra!" Tarrlok yells.

"I'm not letting you do this!" Tarrlok's smirks.

"Hey you." Tarrlok looks at Bolin. "Do you have a licence to have that fire-ferret?"

"Ummm no?" Bolin looks at him

"Arrest him." suddenly Bolins hands are pinned behind his back.

"Hey! Let him go!"

"Disruption of justice! book him too!" Mako arms were behind his back.

"TARrLOK! LET THEM GO!" I rise a pointy rock this and point it at Tarrlok.

"Korra! stop! Just let it go! It'll help us none if you're in the slammer with us! Go get Tenzin." Mako yells from the back of the truck. I slowly lower the rock and glare at Tarrlok. I run to Mako and Give him a peck on the lips.

"I'm going to get you out. I promise." I run to Naga and hurried back to air temple Island.

"Tenzin!"

"What do you mean I can't get them out tonight?" Tenzin yells at the secretary

"councilman Tarrlok said they are not allowed to be bailed out tonight. You'll have to wait till tomorrow."

"But!"

"No buts! Now go!" She yells.

"Tenzin! You have to do something!" I yell.

"Korra, You hear her. We'll get them tomorrow." I grind my teeth together and turn away from Tenzin, stomping away. "Korra where are you going? KORRA" I ignore him and hop on Naga hurrying toward Tarrloks office.

"TARRLOK!" I yell as I slam open his office door.

"Korra." He said, calmly, smirking at me! The nerve.

"Let them out!" I growl.

"Why should I? I should just do what you said because you're trying to intimidate me? That's exactly what the equlist are protesting against!"

"Well your oppressing the non-benders! Exactly what got Amon going!" I retort, crossing my arms. Suddenly Tarrlok threw a water whip at me, which I dodged and the fight was on.

He uses waterbending to attack me and forces me to the wall away from him. Being attacked with razor sharp icicles, I was unable to lash back, subsequently bending a wall of earth in front of myself to protect me from the icy projectiles. I was eventually gained the upper hand by earthbending the fountain wall against Tarrlok, pushing him out of the room. He falls to the ground as I follow him out. It is safe to say I was winning when he did something I only been under once. Bloodbending. I couldn't move. I gasp! There was no full moon out tonight, like that night with Amon.

"Theres a lot you don't know about me Avatar Korra." He suddenly slams me against the coloum. I slowly start to black out. I see Aang Toph and Sokka under the influence of Blood bending! I see Toph trying to fight back and the vision ended with a close up of Aang's face. he looked mad. I found myself tied up and in the back of a truck

"Your going somewhere far away, where you can't get in my way." he went to close the door and I quickly let out a breath of fire, still trying to fight back. He still slams the door and I let out a yell and started banging around, trying ton escape. Tarrlok hit a bump and I hit my head hard on the side and slowly lose consiness again. The world went black.

* * *

**ANNNND Done! how was it? I wrote this in study hall and it took forever to type it, also I had a detention so that's why I'm updating so late. please review!**


	23. Get away

**Hey I'm back! So sorry its been like 4ever since I've updated. I guess when one get a detention on the first day of school one's brother must 'Ground' you and with grounding there is no t.v cell or computer. he even took away my books! so I was stuck doing nothing and trying to write this chappie, Well hope you like it! Oh and I'm going to be switching between Korra and Mako's POV. OH and my grounding was suppose to end like a week ago. But I got time added. BYW this chapter may contain spoilers for '**_**Out of the past' **_**Be warned...**

* * *

**Korra's POV.**

I awoke to Tarlok bloodbending me out of the back of the truck. I was actually floating! Like what Amon did. I could tell they are brothers. Same technique.

"Your not going to get away with this." I grunt out as he twisted my arm behind my back. He started levating me down some stairs, into the basement of the one-roomed cabin. I saw a metal box. Crap I knew I should've learned metelbending from Toph.

"Well, I'm doing a great job so far, Avatar. Now stay in the box and we won't have a problem" He dropped into the metel box and slammed the door. He must be dumb to think that I will be quiet. I start kicking and punching the box yelling for him to relese me, I hear him slam the front door and start the truck up. 'He's gone.' i think as I stop beating the cage and fall to the ground with a ahuff. I pull my knees to my chest and try to plan a way out, but I keep drawing blanks. 'Mako was a better plan maker' I thought as I rest my head on my knees. I hear the radio upstairs playing away. I just ignore it and eventually the day's or well nights excitement took its toll on me and I slowly drift off to sleep. I was awoken who knows how much later by an announcement from Shiro Shinobi.

"This just in folks, The equalist have attacked our own councilman Tarlok,' I started doing a little victory dance only to be cut off ' last night and they seem to have taken our Avatar Korra while injuring Tarlok in the process. I'll be here reporting back with every detail I can in the kidnapping,"

"WHAT! NO. HE. DIDN'T!" I started kicking the door attacking it with fire and screaming in rage! He totally is playing victum while he was behind the thing! I just sit cross-legged and start meditating. Trying to calm down, so I can plan my attack.

**Mako's POV**

Jail is really boring. All you can do is stare at a wall. Actually I am currently staring at the corner while Bolin tried to go to the bathroom. I wonder when Korra's going to get us out. We've been in this dark, metal, really unwarming cell all night.

"Are you don going yet Bo?" I ask.

"I can't go while your listening. Cover your ears!" My brother replied. I sighed and went to cover when I heard a huge bang. I jerk around, hoping it was Korra to save us from this place, but the person standing there, Lin Bei Fong.

"Li- I mean chief/ex-cheif bei fong?" I hear Bolin trying to pull his pants up.

"Sorry boys, but I wouldn't have done that if it wasn't important. Korra's been kidnapped by the equalist!"

"No!" I freeze. I feel like my heart just been ripped out. "We need to go get her back!" I yell storming out, i faintly hear the sound of a zipper and Lin muttering 'your zipper's down. I just shook my head. Lin takes us to the consicl building, there we see Tarlok being treated for injuries.

"What happened?" I demand. I look around at the damage. I see an equlist glove just sitting there. 'hmm why would they leave that? weird. why is there a rope way up there? They must have very horrible aim to get it on the colom.' I thought to myself as I took it all in. I see Tarlok sitting there, being treated by a healer. He looks like he's been up all night and he's been in a fight. I see the glove place near him. I am jerked out of my observing by Lin who's yelling at Tenzin.

"It doesn't matter how they got out of jail Tenzin! We need their help to find her!" Lin yelled.

"I agree. I think I can remember which way the equlist took when I was in the back of the truck." Bolin said, stepping forward.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"I yell as I whistled for Naga. She didn't come. So I whistled again. "Let me guess Tenzin, Naga followed Korra."

"That is a very good possibility. Also we cannot take oogi, Too suspicious," Tenzin stated, his arms folded in his robe. I sighed.

"So how are we getting there?"

"Walk?"Bolin pipped up. Again I groan,

"Alright let's go." I make the motion with my arm and everyone followed me.

**Korra's POV  
**

I've been trapped in this metal trap for what seems like ages. I was counting and I got too 2,000 seconds and then got bored. So now I was trying to listen to the radio, it kept giving updates on my alleged 'kidnap' from the equlist. The bad news, it was stuck on the station with no music! Just news! All I know is its suppose to snow really bad in the mountains! Not very helpful. I tried meditating, but keep getting nothing. I hope Mako comes soon.

**Mako's Pov.**

I lead the group toward where me and Korra fought the equlist,

"Ok Bo, this is where we lost you. Now do you remember which way you went after this?"

"Ummm That way seems right." Bolin said pointing to the right. Lin lifted up her leg and slammed it down.

"Theres something underground. It's big and it is that way." Lin said walking that way. 'we're coming Korra.' I thought to myself. I pushed ahead and was leading the search party. We soon came to a metal door.

"So how are we getting in?" Bolin asked. Lin went to step up, but I pulled her back and shook my head. I jerked toward where a sound was approaching us. It sounded like the motor-bikes the equlist ride. We all quickly hide and wait for them to open the door. They open the door, but it closed too fast for us to try and sneak in.

"Ok Lin do your stuff." She gave Bolin a look. "Did I say Lin? I meant Cheif Bei-fong." Bolin nervously hid behind me. I hold my hands up in surrender, but she ignores us and metel-bends the door open.

"Ok follow me." The former police chief lead us through the dark passages using her seismic sense. I, then took the lead. Then we spot two Equalists on motorcycles entering a secret passage and follow. After a while, we eventually reached a large underground facility. We board a small tram cart, which we take through a tunnel to the other side. After locating the prison, Lin does her foot stomping thing, quickly rescues her former policemen, who had sadly lost their bending during their captivity. In the hallway, I see a lone equlist. I angrily question him about Korra's whereabouts, showing that I am determined to find her and that I am not playing around. I was about to hurt the Equalist when the man quickly tells me that they didn't take Korra. He claims that the Equalists never attacked City Hall. Tenzin, in shock, deduces that Tarrlok's statement was an outright lie and that he was the one that had abducted Korra all along. I quickly drop the man.

"NO! I knew it didn't make sence! They don;t make mistakes! If the Equlist we're taking prisoners, they would've taken him too! Ahhh I'm so stupid! We have to hurry back!" I yell. Suddenly an alarm sounds.

"Time for us to go children!" Tenzin yells, forcing the us to make our escape on the tram we rode down here. Bolin uses his earthbending to delay a rail cart of pursuing chi blockers but Lin spots the mustache guy, chi blockers, and mecha tanks, waiting at the end of the tunnel to block us. Lin, however, evades them by using a metal pipe as a ramp, piercing a hole in the roof with her earthbending, and then piercing another leading to the streets.

"Wow, I wish I could do that," Bolin grumbles as we make our escape.

"Hey, at least we're not walking back." Tenzin states, holding on to the tram for dear life. "Lin! What is your plan to stop this thing?" Tenzin shouts.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there!" She yells back.

**Korra pov**

The news gets boring after a while. I guess in down town Republic city, a tram-car popped out of the ground and is currentally driving the wrong way in traffic. Dang everything always happens when I'm gone. I am currentally leaning against a wall and I'm kicking the metel as hard as I can. I'm pretty sure I bruised my toes. I know it's pointless but I have to try to escape. I eventually sit down and listen to the report of the run away tram going the wrong way in traffic! Come on! The one time I get kidnapped someone hijacks a tram and rides it down town! Everything fun always happes when I'm not there.  
Suddenly I start having visions of a trial. Aang was arresting a man that could bloodbend without a full moon. His name was Yokone.

"Aang, you were warning me about Tarlokk weren't you. wait you dont think..." I get lost in another vision.

**Mako's POV**

"First things first, Can we get in trouble for parking here since it's technolly ot a sato Mobile?" Bolin asked as we look at the tram parked. By parked I mean wreked into a pole. Lin's idea of stopping.

"Bo so not the time. We gotta go!" I grab him and follow Tenzin and LIn toward the city hall.  
Finally Tenzin, Lin, Bolin, and I arrive at City Hall, We meet with the rest of the Tarrlok arrives, asking for news on Korra. Tenzin, who beat me to it, accuses him of having captured her all along. Tarrlok refuses, but then this small, measly looking man tells Tenzin and the rest of us that he had saw Tarrlok put Korra in the back of a truck.

"Why are you telling this information now?" Lin asks him, crossing her arms. I see Tarrlok slink backa little. I go to stand behind him.

"I was scared at first that Tarrlok would use his ability to bloodbend without the presence of a full moon on me."He replies hiding back behind the cornor he was peeking out from behind. ooo I was gonna burn him to a crisp if I could get my hands on him. We all go to approache Tarrlok,

"Make it easier on yourself and give advises him, slowly approching him, arms held out in peacefl way. Suddenly, I couldn't move, Everyone else was frozen too.

"Not...Again!" I grunt. as the world went dark.

**Korra pov**

I hear Tarrlok enter the cabin. I hear him stomp down the stairs telling me that his life had been ruined because of me.

"Let me guess. Everyone found out you're a bloodbender?"

"I was his son until I became someone else to win Republic City." Tarrlok states. "My plan was perfect before you intervened! I was going to control the city through winning over the people, my father failed attempt to rule Republic City through its rotten underbelly. I'm going to start over."

"Your not going to get out of here." I yell at him through the bars.

"Yes I will. I'm going to take you as a hostage." He smirks as he walks upstairs. I hear more foot falls than just his own.

"Hello councilman Tarrlok. Time for you to be equalized." A chilling voice said. My blood instantly froze. Amon was here and I'm pretty sure he just took his own brothers bending and I'm next. I shrink back. "Electrocute the box first. Be careful, she's very tricky." I hear Amon tell his followers. Think. Think. Think. I panic. I loon up and see bars. I look at my band on my wrist. i hear multiple footfalls on the stairs. I quickly string myself up and hang, not touching the metal box. Just as my feet leave the ground, I see electric current running through the box. I pretend yell in pain.

"Ahh please stop! Ahhhh." I groan. Suddenly the current dies down and I quickly fall into a limp form on the bottom of the box. I hear the door open and I stage the move just right,. Suddenly I attack with fire and grab them with earthbending. I tush up the stairs, only to come face to face with the mask. I quickly evade him and jump out a window. Bending the snow and shooting me forward. I see Tarrlok being shoved into the back of a truck. I made it. I guess knowing about a snowstorm was helpful. I'm in the mountains. I start skiing faster and dogging rocks and crap. Suddenly I trip over a tree root, causing myself to tumble-down the hill, slamming myself really hard into a tree. I am in soo much pain. Not just from the tree. But from my battle with Tarrlok. I just collapse into the snow and hope someone finds me. I hear something crunching towards me. I automatically think it's Amon. I tried to bury myself into the snow deeper, trying to hide. Suddenly I hear my name. I look and see Mako on Naga. He suddenly spots me and rushes toward the spot I'm laying. I see Lin, Tenzin and Bolin not that far behind.

"Korra! What happened?"

"Korra do you still have your bending?"

"Guys! Give her some room!" My knight in red scarf pushed past them to scoop me up into his arms. "I was so worried about you, Korra. I can't leave you alone for 1 hour and your already getting kidnapped. What am In going to do with you?"

"Keep me. I'm really glad your here Mako." I state as I rested my sore head against his warm chest. I must have drifted because i awoke to us arriving at Ari temple Island,

"Shhh Korra, Sleep." I hear Mako whisper and he slides me into bed, I fall back asleep.

* * *

**Annnd done. Soooo how was it? I hate this chapter. I think it came out very horrible written.  
And for those wondering why I, the goody two shoes got grounded? I got a detention. yup. And the reason for getting detention? For not bring a book to class. On my first day! So I was grounded. And I kept getting days added for taking my computer back and writing this chapter in my closet. Finally I gave up and just waited out my sentrencing, while reading fanfiction on my 3DS. HA! SO please read and review! **


	24. Amon Attacks

**Chapter 24. I do not own legend of Korra. This is Korra's POV.**

* * *

I awoke to the ground shaking.

"Mako! Mako! Wake up!" I shook the sleeping firebender next to me. Suddenly Lin crashed into my room.

"Korra! Mako! Amon launched his attack on Republic city!" That got Mako right up.

"What are we going to do? Pema's pregnant. You and Korra are still injured and Bolin, Tenzin and I can't fight all of them!" Mako started pacing back and forth on the wood ground mumbling to himself.

"Mako. Mako. MAKO! This ain't helping. We got to come up with a plan." I say as I tried to stand up, but grimested at the pain in my back and ribs. Mako stopped his pacing to help me stand.

"Korra, you shouldn't be moving." Mako whispered as he helped me out of the room toward the living room. I saw everyone gathered. Meelo sleeping in Tenzin's arms and Ikki and Jinora falling asleep standing up.

"Tenzin, whats the plan?" Bolin asked as he entered the room.

"Well, Pema, the kids and I are going to escape on Oogi. We have to preserve the airbending culture, We're going to flee towaard the Northern Watertribe." Tenzin said shifting Meelo to his shoulder.

"I'll go help with Oogi." Bolin said, rushing out the door, Pabu on his heels.

"I'm coming with you," Lin said to Tenzin.

"What about me? I'm not running." I said trying to stand tall, but failed, leaning heavily on Mako.

"Of course. Korra, Can you and your friends take care of yourselves? I want you to go into hiding. You are to get off this island without Amon or the equlist catching you and keep your heads down till your healed." Tenzin ordered as he led his kids out the door. Suddenly the ground started shaking again.

"Oh no! Their attacking the island! They're attaching their balloon things to land!" Bolin yelled as he rushed in,

"Tenzin GO! We'll distract them!" I yelled as I tried to get to my feet, but my body wasn't agreeing with me. I stumbled to the door and whistled for Naga, who came running. We all hop on her and she takes off toward the eastern side of the island. As we were rushing down the cliff side, I hear Oogi grunt and take off. 'They're going to make it.' I thought to myself as I watched the flying bison.

"MUSTACHE GUY!" Bolin yelled. I looked up and saw the mustache guy leaping toward us, shocky sticks crackling with bolts of electricity. Suddenly Naga grabbed him and flung him across the ground. We hit the water and NAga starts swimming towards Republic City.

"Why aren't they stopping us?" Mako wondered out loud. I was wondering the same thing. We were sitting ducks in the water. Just Mako and Bolin to fight. They must be up to something. Suddenly the balloon took off the the opposite direction, then it hit me.

"OOGI! They're going after Oogi!" I yell. I looked towards my right and saw an aircraft fall and stop moving. You could see there was a fight on top of the balloon.

"Lin." I whispered as the fighting stopped. but the bison flew safely away.

"She'll be ok. She's Toph's daughter." Mako whispered.

"Even she ain't strong enough," I whisper as I lean into Mako. Naga paddled all the way to shore where we went to the sewer dump thing. It was really smelly. I stood at the edge and took one last glance at my home and watched it burn. Amon was going to pay. I just hope Tenzin went and got help. This is way to big for us now.

"Korra, you shouldn't be standing there." Mako said wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I know. I'm just scared Mako. He's escalating. All the white lotus people are going to have their bending taken and I'm pretty sure he got Lin."

"I know. It's going to be all right. I promise, we've been through worst."

"Hey! Korra! Theres people down here! and they got food!" We heard Bolin yell deeper down in the tunnel.

"Coming!" I yelled as Mako released me.

"Hey Mako, Isn't this ironic, We are homeless again only our pajamas on our back."

"Wow and instead of a box, we're in the sewer."

"At least we look older." My pajamas consisted of Mako's shirt and shorts. Mako only had his practice shorts on and Bolin had his green sweat pants and t-shirt.

"I see you still don;t wear a shirt to bed. If I remember correctly, you didn't have a shirt when we were kids."

"I think your correct." Mako said as we turned and walked down the tunnel I glance back at the island one more time and walked away.

* * *

**I am sooooooo sorry for the wait. I've been busy with studying for exams and catching up with my studies. Also I had a bad case of writers block. This is my last week of school! YAY! I love the summer here in Ohio. I finally found a group of people I fit in with! YAY Friends! I may have the next chapter up Wensday or Thursday or early Friday. Again I'm really terribly sorry for the wait. **


	25. Attacking back

**OK here is chapter 24. This is probably going to be the second to last chapter. I'll see where it leads because I didn't expect this story to be so popular. Thank you who all reviewed, they really inspired me. Also I do not own legend of Korra,**

* * *

Living underground wasn't so bad. Once you got past the smell. And the goo. As it turns out there is a whole town that lives down here secretly!

"Ummm, I have a question, Why do you all live down here?" Bolin asked while we were sitting around a fire eating whatever they made.

"Oh we don't believe in whatever everyone's protesting about" Said a hobo, named Gommu.

"I wish everyone up there would agree." I said poking at my food.

"Yah, We got benders and non-benders living together down here, but do you see us fightin'? No siree; we've figured out how to harmoniously co-exist." Said Gommu

"Mako? Do you think General Iroh got the letter?" I asked.

"I hope so." He said.

"How would we know if he arrived if we are living down here?" I said, throwing my bowl down in the ground.

"Korra, you have to be paticent. We have people staked out, looking for them, when he arrives we'll know."

"They're coming!" Someone shouts down the tunnel.

"Come on! Lets go and see!" I said jumping up and hurrying to see the ship coming in. we all ran to the edge of the tunnel and see it is very foggy, cool day. You could faintly see the ship coming in. "He's really here." I whisper, feeling hope that we are going to win.

"Don't you find it weird that Amon is just going to allow this? Where's the mega tanks or the airships?"

"You don't think..." Suddenly I'm cut off by the weird sound. Suddenly there were at least 20 of these weird flying things. The had 2 wing like things in the front and 2 little ones in the back, I've never saw one of these before. They started dropping bombs on the ships! I see a huge wall of fire shoot up and someone fall into the water. "That has to be Iroh!" I yelled as I jumping into the water.

"Korra!" I heard Mako yell as I used my waterbending to shoot myself forward. I saw Iroh sink down, so I dove under and brought him back up.

"Hey Iroh, How's it going?" I asked him.

"Fine till about 2 minuets ago. Your letter was right, it is bad here," He choked out,

"Hows your grandfather?"

"Great actually. He and grandma Mai are in Ba Sing Sei visiting Toph."

"Oh Toph went back there? I did not know that."

"So, can we please go back to land? My arm kinda hurts and those flying demons are making me uncomfortable."

"Oh right. Be there in a jiffy." I swirled the water around us and shot us back towards the secret tunnel.

"Korra! That wasn't very smart! What would you have done of Amon got you again?" Mako was pacing around again.

"So this is your boyfriend." Iroh whispered in my ear.

"Yup." I sighed and walked over and gave him a hug, "Mako. I'm fine. Also, Bolin, Mako, this is Iroh, and Iroh, this is Mako and Bolin."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"So your Zuko's grandson?" Bolin asked.

"Yes, yes I am." Iroh said shaking his hand. Then grimacing in pain.

"Ok, come on. Let's get you inside and I'll heal you arm or shoulder." I said leading everyone underground.

"So, whats the plan?" Mako asks, sitting next to me as I was healing Iroh's shoulder,

"We have to warn General Bumi's fleet, He'll come in blindly."

"A letter will take to long." Mako said,

"I got just the thing." Gommu said. We found ourselves in front of a telegraph machine.

"And you know how to work this?" Bolin said,

"Of course I can. Now what do you want me top sent."

"Ok this message is for Bumi. 'Bumi, Do not attack, Wait till otherwise told at Chamaeleon bay,' General Iroh." Gommu started tapping really quickly the message.

"Do you think it worked?" I asked. Putting my hand on my hip.

"We'll see." Iroh said, standing up.

"We have to find Tarlok. He'll know how to stop his own brother." Bolin said. I quickly shook my head, pointing at Iroh and doing the slash on my throat

"Wait, how do you know this about Tarlok?" Iroh asked. I face palmed myself.

"Ok looks like my secrets out, thanks Bo, Amon may possibly be my, uh father?" I say cringing back.

"What? I thought your father and mother died?" Iroh said, still in shock.

"I thought so to. But it's him, I know it for a fact." I said, turning away and leaning on the doorway.

"Can't we use that to our advantage? I heard that Amon is having a huge rally at the pro-bending arena," Iroh said thinking out loud.

"I got it. You and Bo, you go and take out those flying things, while me and Mako go to the rally and out him to the world!" I said getting excited. Mako had his hand on his chin, thinking.

"That could work. Hey, Gommu do you have a map?"

"Yes, yes I do. Follow me." He led us to a different room in the underground society. There was a huge map of Republic city on the wall.

"Ok the flying things came from this direction." Iroh said pointing to a spot on the map.

"The only thing out there are mountains." Bolin said.

"Exactly. Now how to get out there." Iroh said rubbing his chin.

"Take Naga, Mako and I will walk."

"Your going to walk into a building where everyone wants to capture and take your bending. Sounds like a good plan." Bolin exclaimed throwing his arms up.

"We'll use a disguise." I said. crossing my arms

"Yah that worked so well last time." Bolin argued.

"That didn't work because we need equlist disguises. Duh,"

"You make it sound so easy to take a disguise."

"It is, watch," Suddenly I made a hole in the ground and two equlist fell and knocked themselves out on the ground. "Now we'll take their clothes and ta-da disguises!"

"Wait, wait, wait, how did you know that those people were equlist?!" Bolin blubbered out pointing from the equlists to the ceiling.

"Well, I didn't. I hoped." I admitted shrugging my shoulder. Iroh was laughing his head off, while Mako was grinning.

"That would never work again in a million years." Bolin said crossing his arms.

"I don't need it too." I said as I took the guys mask off. He looked younger than us.

"Wow these guys are just, kids." I whispered.

"I know. I bet half of them don't even know what they are fighting." Mako said, undressing the other one. When we were in the outfits, we tied the real equlist up and we all walked to the end of the secret tunnel.

"Ok You guys go destroy those flying crafts and we'll expose my father." I said the father part burning like acid on my tongue.

"Good fortune and success to you, valiant heroes" Gommu waved to us.

"Thank you, wise and noble hobo!" Bolin yelled as he and Iroh rode away on Naga.

"You ready Mako?" I said.

"Yah. Lets go." He grabbed my hand and we hurried towards the arena. _this is it. We are confronting him._ I thought to myself as we hurried through the empty street.

"Wow everyone must be at the rally." Mako commented.

"Yah." I said simply.

"Korra, what's wrong."

"Nothing. I'm perfectly fine." I mutter.

"Korra. Talk to me." Mako pleaded as he pulled his mask up.

"Mako! You have to keep your mask on!" I yelled yanking his mask over his head.

"Fine, but tell me whats the matter."

"I'm afraid. I just have this really bad feeling that something going to happen."

"Don't worry, we got this. All we're going to do is stand in the balcony and tell everyone. No confrontation. In then we get out."

"Something's going to go wrong. I feel it." I said. Looking at the ground.

"Hey, Look at me." Mako said , raising my chin to look at him. We stopped walking and were standing in the middle of the street.

"Whatever happens, I'll do everything in my power to make sure you get out. I care about you way more than my bending."

"Mako, you don't have to do that"

"But I will." Mako whispered pulling me close.

"The scary thing, I know you will," I whispered back. "Ok Let's do this!" I said pulling away.

* * *

**Ok this is the end of this chapter. Sooo How was it? I'll have the final chapter up as soon as I can. BYE!**


End file.
